The Past
by Alexandra3
Summary: COMPLETED Centered around Oliver Wood in the second book. A mysterious sixth year chased by her past ends up in Hogwarts. Will Oliver be a help or a hindrance? And when her past catches up with her, will he be able to save her?
1. Meetings

Well, here is my first attempt at a fanfic in the Harry Potter universe! I have been writing fanfiction for years though, my most recent attempt being the Lord of the Rings Universe. So I would love it if you could send me a review, letting me know if you like this story or not, it would mean a lot to me, thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. The only thing that is my property is the character of Vera Shields; all else belongs to JK Rowlings. So don't bother suing me, the lawyer will cost you more than what you'd get in return.  
  
Warning: This story is set around the character of Oliver Wood during the second book. There are spoilers for all FOUR books here, so be warned. Okay, enough of me talking, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Meetings  
  
Lightening flashed across the sky, or what would appear to be the sky, in the dining hall at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Great Hall was filled with the loud voices of the students who were enjoying the welcoming feast. Yet, at the table filled with those from the house of Gryffindor, the noise was not as loud as it could be.  
  
Three seats remained to be filled, even after the sorting had taken place. Two of those seats had yet to be occupied by either Ron Weasley or Harry Potter. The third empty seat was a mystery to those that wondered.  
  
"Harry is coming right?" asked Oliver Wood rather nervously. He glanced over his shoulder at one of his chasers, Katie Bell, who currently had her arm swathed in bandages and a sling. She had injured it only a few days prior to the start of the school term in an accident with some sort of animal, and neither Katie, nor Wood were very happy about it. His concern for Harry was quite understandable as a result; he couldn't afford to lose his seeker.  
  
"I don't know where he and Ron are," said Fred with a shrug. "They should have been on the train."  
  
Wood sighed and continued to eat the food on his plate, though he found his appetite to be waning. In the middle of the feast, Professor McGonagall calmly walked over and spoke quietly to Percy Weasley so none could hear. Percy then rose and quickly followed the professor out a side door.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" asked George, eyeing the closed door. "Maybe Percy is finally going to get a reprimand for something."  
  
"For what, having his robes too perfect?" asked Fred. They stopped talking when the door opened again with Professor McGonagall and Percy. Behind them both, walked a girl that no one at the Gryffindor table recognized. Long black hair flowed past her shoulders and framed her slightly pale face. Two ice blue eyes glanced around her, appraising her surroundings. The professor whispered a few hushed words to her before moving back to the main table.  
  
Percy led the girl to the Gryffindor table and smiled. "This is Vera Shields. She is a sixth year and has transferred from Beauxbatons and will be studying here with us." They both sat down with Vera smiling slightly uneasily at those around her. "Oliver, I can solve all of your Quidditch woes in a few seconds if you let me."  
  
Wood tore his eyes away from the new arrival seated across from him and looked over at Percy hopefully. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, it seems that both Ron and Harry are here, they are just in horrible trouble. They missed the train and flew father's car here, but ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow-"  
  
"Ron did that?" exclaimed George excitedly. "Right into the Whomping Willow?"  
  
"Oh, what I wouldn't have given to be there!" replied Fred. "I would have gladly missed the train for that."  
  
"That's quite enough," interrupted Percy indignantly. "Thankfully, they're both all right, so you'll have your seeker. As for your chaser," he nodded pointedly over at Vera who was listening to the whole conversation curiously. "Vera is a pretty good chaser herself."  
  
Wood looked over at her again, his eyes wide. "Really?"  
  
Vera shrugged. "I think that Percy's overestimating me, but I do play."  
  
Percy made a noise that resembled a snort. "I am hardly overestimating you. From the brief bit that Professor McGonagall has told me, you won the Quidditch cup last year at Beauxbatons."  
  
"It wasn't that big a deal," replied Vera, becoming more comfortable with the passing seconds. "Quidditch over there is a joke."  
  
"Well then you wouldn't mind playing for the Gryffindor house team would you?" asked Wood hopefully.  
  
Vera looked at him for a moment, seeing the near pleading in his brown eyes. With a smile she said, "No, I wouldn't mind."  
  
Wood grinned and would have hugged her had there not been a table in his way. In minutes, this mysterious girl had just saved his Quidditch season. Determined to learn more about his newest chaser, he listened as questions were thrown her way.  
  
"You said you came from Beauxbatons?" asked Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasleys' and a commentator for the Quidditch matches. "Then how come you don't have a French accent? Do you speak French?"  
  
Vera shook her head and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I know some French, but not enough. I move around a lot so that's why I was given a Language Charm early on. I simply performed it every morning and I was fine. It's come in handy quite a bit."  
  
"Why do you move around so much?"  
  
Vera nervously pushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "My parents work in the field for the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Fred and George leapt in with their own questions, which proceeded to make her squirm even more if it was possible. "Which department? Our father works in the department of The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."  
  
Vera blinked as if she had never heard of the department before. "They um, work in the department of.The Control of Muggle Knowledge. You know, they handle what the Muggles know and don't know. Busy job."  
  
"So they move around and control any situations that come about?"  
  
Vera nodded. "Time consuming job. But moving on, do you guys like it here at Hogwarts?"  
  
Everyone launched into tales of their exploits at the school as Vera tried to keep track of each story and each person. By the time that the feast had finally come to a close, she felt as if she had just been thrown into a hurricane.  
  
Vera stretched and waited till the hall had been mainly clear before starting out herself. She gave a reassuring smile to Professor McGonagall and headed out the door, slightly disoriented.  
  
"Need help getting to the common room?" asked a voice and Vera jumped slightly, her hand automatically going for her wand as she turned around. Wood held up his hands defensively. "I didn't mean to scare you. Percy had asked me to act as a sort of guide while he took care of the first years."  
  
Vera nodded. "Thanks. I was just wondering how I was going to get to.wherever I'm supposed to be going."  
  
Wood laughed and turned into a hallway. "You seem like you've done this before, this whole starting over thing."  
  
Vera sighed. "I've gone to a different school every year. That's why the Language Charm is probably the most valuable thing that I've learned."  
  
"You don't have any place that you just stay at?"  
  
Vera shook her head. "It's best to keep moving. So who is this Harry that Percy was talking about?"  
  
Wood grinned. "Harry Potter, our seeker. Amazing kid. We would have won the Quidditch cup last year had he not been unconscious for the final match."  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked Vera in the awed voice that all had when first hearing the name. "Why was he unconscious?"  
  
"He had a run in with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
Vera promptly stopped in her tracks, her face pale. "The Dark Lord?" she asked, her voice turning into a high-pitched squeak.  
  
Wood nodded solemnly. "But it's all right, he was defeated again. It's not that easy to take down Harry Potter." Studying the sixth year's horrified expression, he smiled understandingly. "It's all right Vera. He's long gone now. With both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore here at Hogwarts, You-Know-Who doesn't stand a chance." Mistaking her fear for knowledge of the stories that were told all throughout the magical world, Wood grabbed her hand and gently pulled her further down the hall.  
  
"Where's the common room?" asked Vera when they reached the end and she looked around.  
  
"Behind the portrait," responded Wood with a smile. Looking at the picture of the fat lady in a pink silk dress, he said clearly, "Wattlebird."  
  
The portrait swung open and Vera took a step back on instinct. Inside lay the common room of Gryffindor House, filled with the students of Hogwarts. Wood pulled on Vera's hand again and led her into the common room.  
  
Students crowded around them, some with hardly a passing glance as others stopped to ask questions about the new transfer student. A loud yowl caused a brief moment of silence as a black cat streaked through the crowd and landed on Vera's shoulder.  
  
"It's all right," she assured those that were watching. "It's just my cat, Athena."  
  
"You have a cat named Athena?" asked Angelina Johnson.  
  
Vera nodded. "She goes with me everywhere. She was a gift from my aunt. She won't hurt anyone if that's what you're wondering."  
  
Angelina nodded, slightly unnerved by the emerald green stare of the cat. "Anyway, Vera I'll show you to the room. I'm Angelina by the way, also a chaser on the team."  
  
Vera smiled and released Wood's hand to follow the girl up a staircase. Wood sat quietly and watched before Fred and George came jumping over, bombarding him with questions. "You okay Wood?"  
  
Wood broke his gaze and looked at the two redheaded twins. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
The twins laughed before going off to conjure up some mischief.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Howler

Chapter 2  
  
The Howler  
  
  
  
The next morning came quickly enough, the students finding themselves preparing for the start of the school year. As they ate breakfast in the Great Hall, the mail arrived accompanied by the screeches of those that carried the messages. A large gray owl dived across the Gryffindor table, a bright red envelope in his beak, before he collapsed into Hermione Granger's glass.  
  
Vera stared at it for a second, before returning to her food. She had gotten enough Howlers in the past to know that they weren't to be messed with. She winced as Ron Weasely opened the envelope and the sounds of his mother's yells echoed throughout the hall.  
  
Most of the hall remained silent when the yelling had stopped; though a few laughed. Vera could not even bring herself to smile; the Howler made her wonder if she would receive a red envelope soon.  
  
Professor McGonagall soon moved down the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Vera studied hers and managed a small smile: she had Transfiguration first.  
  
"Looks like we'll be off to the same place," commented Wood from beside her, glancing at her schedule. "McGonagall is a strict teacher, but the class is okay. Unfortunately, it seems that we have the class with Slytherin. Nasty bunch, they are. Well, it's almost time for class, so we better get going."  
  
Vera nodded and followed Wood out of the hall. She would have to make a point to try and meet some of the other students around Hogwarts; otherwise she would be following Wood around most of the time.  
  
Vera was so lost in her thoughts as she followed the sixth year that she barely managed to stop in time, avoiding colliding into a stationary Wood. She looked up from the floor questioningly and met the gaze of a rather large boy, dressed in Slytherin robes.  
  
"Who's this Wood?" he asked, a wolfish grin coming onto his face. "I'm Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team." He reached forward to brush a hand across Vera's face.  
  
Vera slapped his hand away and glared at him. She didn't appreciate unwanted advances. "So sorry to have met you. I'm Vera Shields by the way, the new Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."  
  
Flint's smile faltered. "Chaser? Well, looks like your pretty little head isn't filled with fluff after all."  
  
"And neither is my wand," she replied, her hand closing around her wand.  
  
"Move along Flint," growled Wood, stepping in front of Vera. "We have class now."  
  
"We all have class now," interrupted Professor McGonagall as she stepped into the hallway. "There is no trouble here, I presume?"  
  
"Of course not Professor," answered Flint, a smile crossing his trollish face. "I was simply meeting the newest student here at Hogwarts." He smiled nastily at both Wood and Vera before ducking inside the classroom, Professor McGonagall following.  
  
Wood sighed and turned around to face Vera. "It's better not to let Flint get the best of you. And if he really gets to you, let me know so I can deal with him. If anyone should get to hit him, it should be me."  
  
Vera couldn't help but laugh at the look of seriousness on his face. They both walked into the class as the bell rang and took a seat near the front. Professor McGonagall stood at the head of the class and looked around at the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins, nodded at Vera, and began her lesson.  
  
When the class ended and only half of the students had managed to change their shoes into rabbits, they spilled out into the hallways. "Where did you learn to do that?" asked Wood in surprise. "You were able to transfigure those shoes right away!"  
  
Vera blushed slightly and shrugged. "My aunt taught me a lot about Transfiguration. I guess it just comes naturally."  
  
"If you're as good at Quidditch as you are at magic, we might be in trouble." Both Wood and Vera stopped walking and turned to see the smirking Flint. "That's assuming that you can play, of course."  
  
Vera opened her mouth to reply, but Wood interfered. "What do you want Flint? Scared about your first match with us are you?"  
  
Flint smirked. "Looking forward to it actually. Especially with the surprises we have in store. Anyway, I'm off to Potions. Bye Wood." He shoved past Wood and lightly brushed his hand over Vera's jet-black hair as he passed before either could do anything.  
  
Wood was near shaking with rage. "Oh, I can't wait till our match with them. He'll get it."  
  
"He better," replied Vera, glancing over her shoulder at him. "He'll get it from me, if he touches me like that one more time."  
  
Wood suddenly grinned. "Just make sure I'm around to watch!" Vera laughed as they started off to their next class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At the end of the day, Vera walked into the Gryffindor common room and promptly sat down on one of the couches. Her day wasn't all that bad, though she had more homework than she would like to admit. Pulling open her book for Transfiguration, she began to read.  
  
Wood sat down next to Vera, grinning. "I hardly think you need to read up on that subject."  
  
Vera smiled from behind her book. Wood had helped her through the day, making sure she knew where she was going and the such. Most weren't so nice to her when she first arrived at a school, they were too wary of the transfer student. Here though, here it was quite different.  
  
"It never hurts to make sure I know what I'm doing. You could stand to read up on it though; I noticed that your rabbit still had shoelaces for whiskers."  
  
Wood shrugged. "Okay, so maybe I'm not perfect. Besides, you weren't entirely awake during Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Who wouldn't fall asleep, with that idiot Gilderoy Lockhart teaching?" Vera asked exasperated, closing her book. "He knows nothing except what are proper fall colors or what robes would look good for a photo shoot. I would much rather learn about how to perform a defense barrier or something useful, something that might actually save my life in the future."  
  
Wood smiled. "Well, what a lovely first day it has been. The weekend will be here soon, just try to stay awake until then." Vera hit him playfully on the shoulder before picking her book back up and starting to read.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning found them eating breakfast silently. Vera had one of Lockhart's books open in front of her, finishing up the assigned reading of Voyages with Vampires. She sighed and turned the page before eating some of the eggs on her plate.  
  
Wood glanced over at her, quite used to having Vera next to him though he had only known her a few days. "Trying to catch up are we?"  
  
Vera glared at him. "Reading ahead actually. At least if I do fall asleep in class, I won't miss anything."  
  
Wood smirked and looked up at the owls that had started to fly about the hall. He caught a small bundle from his parents and set about reading the letter before he looked over at Vera again and stopped.  
  
Vera was absolutely ridged; her ice blue eyes wide and frightened. In front of her, was a bright red envelope. The thing that caught him off guard was the fact that Vera didn't look slightly scared as most students who received Howlers, she looked absolutely terrified.  
  
Without a second glance, Vera grabbed the envelope and ran out of the hall, the students looking after her curiously. It was a few seconds after the door had closed behind her that an explosion sounded in the hall. Most students smirked at the knowledge that someone had failed to open a Howler right away; but their smiles faded as the words came to them.  
  
"YOU'RE GONE, VERA!" Every voice ceased to speak at those words, spoken with such malice and anger, that no one could mistake for a simple angry parent. Professor McGonagall stood up and strode out of the hall, an anxious expression on her face. No one moved or spoke as the Howler continued on its tirade, the words becoming fainter as Vera moved away.  
  
"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, VERA! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BE KEPT FROM ME? YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET TO YOU? HOGWARTS WAS THE FIRST PLACE THAT I WOULD LOOK AND NOW THERE'S NOTHING STOPPING ME!"  
  
A door slammed and now all that could be heard was an indistinct yelling. The students looked at each other silently, unsure of what to do. Wood stared at the door as conversation resumed around him. The look of terror on Vera's face echoed through his mind. He would have to ask her later who would send her a Howler with such a message.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first two chapters to my story. Please, leave a review so that I can have some feedback! Thanks to everyone that is reading, and I'll try and update soon with the next chapter: Classes. Thanks again! ~ Alexandra 


	3. Classes

Thanks to everyone who sent feedback! A quick note, sometimes, in order to stay with the book, I have to quote specific lines and paragraphs. So just so you know, sometimes paragraphs are coming straight from Chamber of Secrets. This happens a fair amount in the coming chapters.  
  
Anyway, thanks again, and here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Classes  
  
Vera walked into Herbology half way through the class and handed a note to Professor Sprout. Turning she walked to the back of the greenhouse and sat down next to Wood, ignoring the stares of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors that followed her.  
  
Wood took note of her particularly pale face as he tried to keep his attention on the teething Venemous Tentacula, trying to make sure he didn't get bitten. "Are you all right?" he asked in a hushed whisper, glancing at her.  
  
Vera looked up, obviously having been lost in her own thoughts. "What? Oh, yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Should I even bother asking about what happened this morning?"  
  
Vera shook her head. "It was just. just some old friends playing a joke on me."  
  
Wood glanced over at her again in disbelief. "I'd like to know what kind of friends would do that to you. And you ran out of the hall pretty fast when you saw that envelope."  
  
Vera sighed and stood, rolling up her sleeves. "It's happened before. You might want to keep on eye on that feeler wrapped around your foot Oliver."  
  
"What-" he started to say, but was cut off as his foot was pulled out from under him and he crashed to the ground.  
  
Professor Sprout hurried over and disentangled Wood from the plant. "Honestly Mr. Wood, I would expect you to pay more attention. Please be more careful."  
  
As she turned around to go and monitor the rest of the class, Wood couldn't help but notice the smile that came across Vera's face. He grinned back as he picked himself up off of the floor before returning his attention to the dark red plant in front of him.  
  
The problem was trying to keep his attention there. Vera's disposition improved over the course of the class. By tending to the Venemous Tentacula, she was able to get her mind off of the one thing that was weighing it down: the Howler.  
  
As they walked out of Greenhouse Three at the end of the class, Vera couldn't help but laugh as Wood winced as he slung his bag over his shoulder. When he had fallen because of the plant's grip on his foot, he had slammed his shoulder fairly hard into the ground. Now he was starting to notice it.  
  
"You think this is funny?" growled Wood as he switched his bag.  
  
Vera coughed in reply. "Of course not." She started laughing again though and brushed some hair in front of her face in the hope that he couldn't see her as clearly.  
  
"This isn't funny Vera!" complained Wood. "What if I can't play Quidditch now?"  
  
Vera rolled her eyes as they started into the castle and down a staircase. "I don't think a bruised shoulder is going to stop you from playing Quidditch."  
  
"What is he complaining about now?" asked Katie Bell as she came up next to them. "Season not coming fast enough?"  
  
"He banged his shoulder up in Herbology," explained Vera. When Katie raised an eyebrow, wondering how that happened, Vera went on. "He's worried about being able to play."  
  
Katie laughed. "He's fallen from his broom before and taken bludgers to the head. He'll live. Anyway, are you ready for Potions with everyone's favorite teacher, Professor Snape?"  
  
Wood groaned, but not because of his shoulder. "The worst class. I don't think I'll be alive at the end of the term."  
  
When Vera looked at him, Katie said, "Snape poisoned him a while ago, to see if his antidote worked. He doesn't remember it quite fondly."  
  
"Did your antidote work?" asked Vera as they entered into a dungeon with other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.  
  
Wood grimaced. "Not exactly. Snape had a great time letting me suffer as he took his own sweet time finding the correct antidote. I think he has it out for me since I'm Quidditch captain. Doesn't like the fact that we always cream Slytherin in the matches."  
  
At that moment a man stormed into the room, his black robes drawn around him and everyone went immediately silent. He paused at the head of the class and examined each face, seeing who was in class and who wasn't. His eyes rested on Vera and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his stare.  
  
"Vera Shields?" he asked, glancing down at a piece of parchment.  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied, hoping he would leave it at that.  
  
"You have been studying at Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Last year I was sir."  
  
"Well, then you will most likely be woefully behind the rest. I suggest you pay close attention lest you find yourself at the bottom of the class."  
  
He turned and gathered sheets of parchment around him, preparing for his lesson. "Cheerful sort isn't he?" whispered Katie and both Vera and Wood had to stifle their laughs lest they bring the wrath of Snape down upon them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vera's elbow rested on the table as she set her chin in her hand, closing her eyes. She had gotten little sleep last night, the words from the Howler keeping her up as it had the past couple of nights. Now she sat at breakfast, struggling to stay awake.  
  
Wood sat down quietly next to her and smiled. He simply watched as her elbow slid toward the edge of the table and then slipped off. Her head, no longer supported, fell and hit the table with a loud bang.  
  
"OW!" shouted Vera, rubbing her forehead. "That hurt!"  
  
Wood snickered and tried to hide it behind his mouthful of toast. He caught her glare and quickly swallowed, not wanting to choke. "Tired?"  
  
Vera glared at him before rubbing her forehead again. "A tad."  
  
"Well, it's Friday, which means tomorrow's Saturday and time for Quidditch!"  
  
Vera looked at him as if he were insane before pulling out her schedule, examining it. After groaning, she shoved it off for Wood to look at. "History of Magic with Slytherin!"  
  
"The most boring class with the worst students," commented Wood with a grimace. "Great. Professor Binns won't notice a thing that goes on in that class. He's the only ghost teacher in the school; they say that his routine didn't change in the slightest when he died. One day he went to teach, very much alive, and the next day he went to teach as a ghost. At first it's interesting, then it just gets boring."  
  
Vera nodded and yawned, stretching as she stood. "We should probably get going. And if it seems like I'm going to hit my head on the table again, I would really appreciate it if you told me."  
  
Wood chuckled as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Not that anyone would notice except to laugh, but don't worry about it. I would be glad to wake you up."  
  
"Wake her up?" asked Flint as he fell into step next to the pair. "With what, a kiss? Could I do the honors?"  
  
Vera scowled at the boy next to her, her eyes narrowed as they flashed with anger. "I would rather kiss a teething Venemous Tentacula as opposed to you."  
  
"You hardly know me yet you are saying such harsh words," replied Flint.  
  
"I don't need knowledge to see you for what you really are: a piece of slime on my shoe."  
  
She pushed past him and tried not to run into the classroom. Wood tried to conceal his smile, he couldn't be happier with the way Vera had put the Slytherin boy into place. Sitting next to her, he whispered, "You really are great."  
  
Vera smiled and turned to try and listen to Professor Binns lecture, ignoring the sixth year that was sitting behind her. At the end of the class, she shoved her books in her bag and darted out of the room, not wanting to be cornered into a conversation with Flint.  
  
Wood jogged after her and then laughed. "What I wouldn't have given to have you here last year to tell him off like that."  
  
"Why does he keep coming after me?" asked Vera as they headed up to the Gryffindor tower for a brief rest. "Even though he knows I can't stand him?"  
  
Wood sighed. "Flint wants what he can't have. He gets easily distracted by pretty things."  
  
"You think I'm pretty?" Vera whispered in disbelief, climbing a set of stairs.  
  
Wood held his breath. He had known her hardly a week, but he couldn't forget the first time he had looked at her. "Beautiful," he replied in a hushed voice, realizing all too late that he had spoken out loud. A blush rising in his cheeks, he hurried ahead of her to the portrait. Vera followed him, a smile growing on her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope everyone liked that. And if for some reason there is anyone out there that actually likes Flint. well, this is not a story for you since he is a background villain. I say background because there are worse people in this story. Yeah. So please review and then I'll post the next chapter: Quidditch Practice! ~ Alexandra 


	4. Quidditch Practice

I am posting a lot faster than I am writing. I only have about 7 or 8 chapters written. I think I should go and write more rather than concentrating on these author's notes! I am always grateful for any feedback that you can give me, it encourages me!!! Thanks again to everyone and let me know if you like this story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Quidditch Practice  
  
  
  
Vera was in a fitful sleep when a very disheveled Alicia Spinnet shook her awake. "What's wrong?" asked Vera immediately, though rather groggily.  
  
"Wood wants us for," Alicia paused as a particularly loud yawn broke through, "For Quidditch."  
  
Grumbling about the ungodly hour, Vera ran a brush through her hair as she searched one handed for her Quidditch robes. Pulling on the scarlet robes and then covering them with a cloak for warmth, Vera yawned again as she stumbled out of the room with her broom, a Cleansweep Six, clasped in her hand.  
  
Angelina and Alicia were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and the three set off for the Quidditch field in silence. Vera glanced ruefully at those that were sleeping in the portraits, wishing she could still be in her warm bed, awake or not.  
  
The three girls yawned simultaneously as they shuffled into the locker room. Wood greeted them with a grin. "No one is going to be starting training as early as we are, we're going to catch them off guard."  
  
Vera paused as Angelina and Alicia slouched into seats and stared at Wood. "You are insane, you know that? If you weren't our captain, I'd hit you over the head with my broom and go back to sleep."  
  
Wood grinned again as Vera sat down, leaning back to rest on the wall. Fred and George appeared a few moments later, grumbling and glaring at Wood as they sat down. When Harry showed up, looking slightly hassled, Wood launched into descriptions of the boards that he had brought with him, diagrams of moves and plays that they were going to use on the Quidditch field.  
  
Vera tried to pay attention, but couldn't help but fall off to sleep as Wood continued to talk about what he expected out of them this year. His voice penetrated her dreams every now and then, though not enough to fully bring her back to awareness.  
  
A sharp pain in her side brought her back as her head shot up. Wood was apparently finishing his speech and Harry was elbowing her in the side. She smiled gratefully over at him before returning her attention to an excited Wood who seemed ready to run onto the field. "So this year we train harder than ever before.. Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!"  
  
Wood seized his broom and led the way out of the locker room. The other glanced at each other, stifled yet another yawn, and followed. They had only been flying for a few minutes when Wood noticed the small boy in the stands taking pictures.  
  
"What's going on? Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."  
  
"He's in Gryffindor," replied Harry quickly.  
  
"And Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.  
  
"What makes you say that?" said Wood testily.  
  
"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"  
  
As Wood shot toward the ground, yelling at Flint, the three female chasers were only starting to see what was going on. "What in the world is Slytherin doing here?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, Oliver isn't happy about it," replied Angelina. "Let's go see what's going on." The three quickly landed on the field and came to stand next to Wood.  
  
Flint grinned at the Chasers as they set down on the field, Vera in particular. She tried to swallow the bile that was rising in her throat at the look in his eye as she turned to focus on Wood. "But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage, half catching the way that the Slytherin captain looked at Vera. "I booked it!"  
  
"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. We're allowed to train our new seeker."  
  
"You've got a new seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?" A boy who was easily hidden by the rest of the Quidditch team stepped out in the open. He smirked at the Gryffindors watching him. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.  
  
Vera's eyes widened as she stopped listening to the voices around her. Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. She remembered that name. And she remembered all the horrible things that came with it. Desperately trying to forget all that had arisen in her mind by the mention of one name, she focused on the boy in front of her in time to hear his last word: Mudblood.  
  
Vera's own voice was risen in indignation, but it was Ron Weasely who acted on it. Pulling out his wand, a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end as he fell backwards.  
  
The Gryffindors surrounded him as Hermione Granger tried to help him while avoiding the slugs that were coming from his mouth. As the Slytherins howled with laughter in the background, Harry and Hermione helped Ron over to Hagrid's hut, which wasn't too far away.  
  
As the three faded out of sight, Vera turned around and stopped as Flint stepped in front of her. "I don't like how you've been ignoring me."  
  
Vera rolled her eyes. "You probably think you're terribly clever with managing to get new brooms and all."  
  
"Clever enough to get you to go with me."  
  
Vera glared at him. "You are only clever enough to mask your true ignorance. Now get out of my way."  
  
She pushed past him, but he reached out a hand to stop her, clasping it around her arm. The rest of the Gryffindor team came over. Wood was quite beyond rage at this point; with Malfoy's comment, the new brooms, and the fact that Flint wouldn't leave Vera alone was setting off his temper in ways he didn't think possible.  
  
With one great shove, Wood knocked Flint away from Vera. "You've had your fun, all of you have. Clear out Flint, or I'll make you."  
  
Flint glared at Wood. "No. This is our field now, we will leave when we are good and ready." His hand was hovering over his wand, daring Wood to make him use it.  
  
Angelina carefully put a restraining hand on Wood's shoulder. "Oliver, let it go. We can practice later."  
  
Wood glared daggers at Flint for several more moments before turning and stalking off the field. As the rest of the Gryffindor team followed their captain to the locker room, Flint chuckled. He watched the scarlet clad figures disappear before grinning maliciously. He wouldn't be outdone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
October arrived and a slew of colds along with it. Madam Pomfery, the nurse, was quite frequently distributing her Pepperup potion that worked instantly. As none of the Quidditch team had caught the cold, Wood continued on with practices. Which is why Vera jogged into the locker room soaking wet and muddy one Saturday afternoon, a few days before Halloween.  
  
"Oliver, I am soaked straight through," complained Vera, wringing water from her hair.  
  
"You may hate me now, but you'll love me later," Wood replied, shaking water out of his eyes. "We have our first match against Slytherin in two weeks. We're going to be prepared."  
  
Vera sighed and shook her head, black strands of hair sticking to her face. She opened her mouth to reply, but was overcome by a stint of sneezes. "Of all the times for me to get sick."  
  
Wood frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on it's up to Madam Pomfery with you. You could stand for some of her potion."  
  
Vera pulled away and grabbed her broom. "I don't need it."  
  
Wood took her hand and pulled her back outside up towards the castle. "I will not have you getting sick." They battled the growing gale and eventually squelched into the hospital wing, Vera sneezing furiously.  
  
Madam Pomfery looked up and immediately frowned. "No wonder you're sick, soaked clean through. Here, both of you sit here."  
  
"Madam Pomfery, Vera is the only one who is sick," protested Wood.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Wood, but you don't look particularly healthy either," replied Madam Pomfery. "Now sit down while I go get the potion."  
  
Vera snickered as she and Wood both sat down. "I said I wasn't sick and this is what you get for not believing in me. Now we'll both have smoke coming out of our ears."  
  
Wood smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she sneezed. "I'll take it so that you will."  
  
Vera chuckled and looked up at him. "You forget that you don't have a choice." Their eyes locked as they both paused. Wood reached over and brushed some wet strands of hair away from her face. He then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. A soft, sweet kiss ensued, disrupted only by the oncoming footsteps.  
  
"Now, now," said Madam Pomfery, bustling up with two steaming goblets. "None of that in here. Drink this entire potion and then get out of those wet clothes. You'll also have smoke coming out of your ears for several hours, so be warned."  
  
She moved off to go check on some of her other patients. The two Gryffindor Quidditch players choked down their dose of Pepperup potion before standing up. They hardly glanced at each other as they left the hospital wing, their hands tightly clasped together.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Now that that is done with, I'm stirring things up a bit in the next chapter. If you've ever read any of my stories you know that no couple will ever stay happy, hehe. Anyway, next chapter: Attack. So, please review so that I can post that next chapter! ~ Alexandra 


	5. Attack

Chapter 5  
  
Attack  
  
  
  
"So," prodded Katie as she sat down on her bed, opposite from Vera.  
  
"So what?" asked Vera as she continued to sort out her things around Athena, the cat sprawled out on her bed.  
  
"So how are things going with Oliver?" Katie grinned as she moved over to see the smile on Vera's face.  
  
"Things are fine," Vera replied, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Oh don't give me that!" replied Katie. "Things are better than 'fine'. I've seen how close you are around meals and if Snape weren't our teacher for Potions, you would have been a lot closer than what I saw. So, I want details."  
  
Vera laughed and sat down on her bed, absently stroking Athena. "Details? Well, I'm not going to tell you much. Just that this has been the best start to a year that I have ever had. Without Oliver I would be lost, literally. I'd still be wondering how I was supposed to get into the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Katie grinned again. "It's great that you two have gotten together, that boy needs something in his life besides Quidditch. I think that injuring my arm was actually a very good thing."  
  
Vera rolled her eyes. "I can't wait for you to get better. I am sure you are a far better Chaser than I am. Now, come on; we're going to be late for the Halloween Feast."  
  
The two girls stood up and straightened their robes last minute. As they left the dormitories, Katie murmured, "I'll bet you that Oliver is waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs."  
  
Vera glanced over at her. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because. If he loves something enough to get his mind off of Quidditch. just trust me."  
  
They continued down the stairs and sure enough, Oliver was waiting at the bottom talking to Harry. Katie leaned over and whispered to Vera," I told you. I've known him for six years and no one has caught his eye like you have."  
  
She smiled and left through the portrait hole, Harry, Ron and Hermione not far behind. Wood turned and looked up at Vera, smiling. "Ready?"  
  
Vera nodded and smiled at the fact that his hand automatically found hers. They walked to the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindors, Wood telling Vera about some sort of Deathday party that Harry was going to.  
  
"Why would you celebrate the day you die?" asked Vera with a slight shudder. "It seems rather odd to me."  
  
Wood shrugged as he sat down, looking around appreciatively at the decorations of live bats and vast pumpkins that had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in. "I don't have the slightest clue. It would be better to ask Nearly Headless Nick that."  
  
The feast went off without a hitch, the food and company great as well as the entertainment of a troop of dancing skeletons. Every student enjoyed themselves until the end of the feast, in which a great rumble occurred as the students left.  
  
Vera laughed at a comment made by Wood as they walked down one of the corridors. She stopped as the people in front of her froze and she looked quizzically at Wood. Peering over the heads in front of her, she froze as well, terrified.  
  
Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches. THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. Vera drew in a short breath and let her gaze travel downward, and gave a horrified squeak. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.  
  
Vera took in the whole scene with wide eyes, ignoring the shouts of Draco Malfoy and the yells of Argus Filch. Over and over again she read the words and saw the cat, hardly blinking as she stared.  
  
She only started to breathe marginally as Dumbledore came along and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. He led Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as some teachers and the caretaker to Professor Lockhart's office, leaving the rest of the teachers to clear the students out of the way.  
  
Wood looked over at Vera and saw her fearful expression. "Vera," he whispered. When she continued to stare at the words on the wall, he carefully slid an arm around her waist and led her away from the corridor. "Are you all right Vera?"  
  
Vera seemed to come out of her trance like state and finally looked at Wood next to her. "Oliver? Yea. yeah, I'm all right. Just a bit shocked is all."  
  
"You looked terrified, not shocked."  
  
They entered into the common room through the portrait hole where most of the Gryffindors had gathered to talk about what had happened. Vera sighed and turned to Wood. "It.it's nothing, just old stories I remember. I'm going to go to bed, I don't want to listen to all of the talk about Mrs. Norris."  
  
"Athena is going to be fine," said Wood comfortingly, thinking she was worried about her cat.  
  
Vera looked at him quizzically for a moment before she realized what he was talking about. "Athena. Yes, I hope she'll be okay. Goodnight Oliver." She gave him something of a hasty kiss before retreating up the staircase to bed, Wood watching her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the week, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. It was the main topic whenever students were talking in the halls, and Vera could do little but listen.  
  
As the Quidditch match against Slytherin was Saturday, Wood had intensified the practices, determined to see Slytherin, and Flint in particular, lose. It was because of these long practices, that the Gryffindor team found themselves on the field late Friday night.  
  
"Okay!" shouted Wood as he landed on the field. "Practice is over, now go get some sleep!" The rest of the team landed, ready for bed whether Wood told them to go or not.  
  
Vera came over and smiled at Wood. "I left a few books in the locker room, you go ahead and I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Wood nodded and smiled as she walked off. Fred and George glanced at each other and came over to him. "Oliver, we have to talk."  
  
Wood began to walk up to the castle. "Sure."  
  
Fred looked uneasily over at his twin before saying it right out. "Vera's lying Oliver."  
  
Wood stopped and turned to them, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean she's lying?"  
  
"She's not who she says she is," put in George. "Look, we sent an owl to dad, asking him if he knew anybody named Shields that works in The Control of Muggle Knowledge department. We got his reply and he says that there is no such thing as The Control of Muggle Knowledge department. Further more, there's nobody by the name of Shields in the Ministry of Magic."  
  
They paused and watched as Wood's expression hardened. "She's been lying to me this whole time?"  
  
The twins shrugged. "We're just telling you what dad told us. Look, Dumbledore must have a good reason for letting her in; we never get transfer students. We're just telling you what we know."  
  
Wood thought for a few moments and then nodded slowly. "I need to go talk to Vera." He turned and left without saying goodbye.  
  
Fred sighed and turned back to the castle. "I wish we could have done this in a better way."  
  
George nodded. "But there was nothing else we could do but tell him. Let's just hope that this turns out all right."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*Gasp* Vera isn't telling the truth? Who would have thought? Yeah. So, the next chapter explains some things. Though I honestly would like some feedback. I'll still post if I don't get any, because I write for me, but without any feedback, I have no reason to post the story quickly. I'm already on chapter 9 I think, maybe 10. So please give me some feedback, even flames I will except (and laugh at). So, yeah. Hope you enjoy and look forward to the next chapter: Confessions and a Rogue Bludger. Okay, I might change that title later, but that is beside the point. ~ Alexandra 


	6. Confessions and a Rogue Bludger

Chapter 6  
  
Confessions and a Rogue Bludger  
  
  
  
Vera leaned her broom against the wall and opened up her locker, taking out the few textbooks she had left in there. She heard soft footsteps at the entrance to the room and Vera couldn't help but smile. "I said I'd catch up with you Oliver. Do you-"  
  
She cut off as a hand roughly turned her around and shoved her against the wall. Flint stood there, grinning devilishly. Vera glared at him and opened her mouth to yell at him when he moved forward and covered her lips with his own.  
  
Vera froze for a second, hardly believing what was happening. She then gave a muffled scream and tried to push him away, but Flint just grabbed her wrists. Vera struggled harder, hating the feel of his lips on hers.  
  
Wood entered into the locker room and took in the whole scene in moments. With barely contained rage, he stalked over to Flint and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away from Vera. With one great swing, he punched Flint.  
  
"Get out of here," growled Wood. "Or I'll give you more than a black eye."  
  
Flint stood up and looked like he was going to advance on Wood, but thought better of it. With a smirk directed at Vera, still against the wall, he skulked out of the locker room and out of sight.  
  
Vera sighed with relief once the Slytherin was out of sight. She moved to go to Wood, but stopped as he turned to her, hands on his hips. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Vera looked at him. "What kind of a question is that? You know who I am."  
  
Wood shook his head. "No I don't. Fred and George have told me that there is no Control of Muggle Knowledge department. They also told me that there is no one by the name of Shields working at the Ministry. Who are you really?"  
  
Vera stood still, her eyes downcast. "I am Vera Shields, like I've said."  
  
"Then what about your parents?"  
  
"I can't tell you about my parents," she replied softly.  
  
Wood's temper flared. "You can't or you won't? I can't believe that you don't trust me!"  
  
"Oliver, I do trust you!" said Vera, taking a step towards him. "You're the first person I've trusted in a long time. But I just can't tell you about my parents."  
  
"So you're just going to keep on lying to me!" shouted Wood.  
  
"I don't want to lie to you!" yelled Vera, blinking back the tears.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?" Vera was silent and Wood growled. "Fine. I'm out of here."  
  
"You really want to know?" screamed Vera at his retreating back. "My parents are Death Eaters!"  
  
Wood froze and slowly turned around. "What?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"My parents are servants of You-Know-Who. When I was a child, Lucius Malfoy would come over and they would talk about what crimes they committed, what they had done in the Dark Lord's service. My parents taught me about the Dark Arts. And they told me tales, tales about the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Why do you think I was so scared at the attack on Mrs. Norris? It was because I've heard of the horror stories and I know this is only going to get worse before it gets better. I also know that my parents are going to try to get to Hogwarts.  
  
"When I was a child, my aunt found out what my parents were and what they were teaching me. So she took me away and took care of me. My aunt is the closest family I have; I even named my cat after her. When You-Know-Who lost power, my parents came looking for me, but my aunt wasn't giving me up.  
  
"That's why I've been constantly moving, so my parents wouldn't find me. I've gone to a different school each year, but they always manage to figure out where I was. My aunt made special arrangements with Dumbledore so that I can stay here. The problem is, my parents have found me already, they said so in the Howler they sent me. So for most of my life I have been hunted with no one to care about me. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Wood had stood stock still as Vera talked, hardly doing more than blinking the whole time. "You don't think you could have trusted me with this?"  
  
Vera shook her head, her back hitting the wall. "Would you have listened to me if I did tell you?"  
  
Wood turned and bitterly said over his shoulder, "You didn't really give me a chance now, did you?" He stalked up to the castle, passing Vera's cat that had been listening.  
  
Vera slid down to the ground, not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell down her face. Athena walked over and sat next to Vera, where she absently stroked her cat's head. "Well Athena, it seems I've managed to chase away the first guy who actually cared." She laughed bitterly and petted the black hair around Athena's neck, where white spots had appeared several months ago.  
  
Vera choked back a sob. Standing up, she gathered up her books and looked down at her cat. "Let's go Athena. I do still have to play Quidditch tomorrow, whether Oliver will talk to me or not."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vera had risen early the next morning, having been awake most of the night. She petted Athena and headed into the Great Hall where few students were. The rest of the Gryffindor team soon filed in and they huddled together for breakfast. Besides Harry, Wood was the last to arrive. He surprised nearly everyone by sitting on the opposite end of the table as Vera.  
  
Soon, the whole school was making their way to the Quidditch match, and the Gryffindor team made their way to the locker room. Wood was silent as they pulled on their scarlet robes, which wasn't abnormal; but Vera hadn't said a word, something quite out of the ordinary.  
  
They sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk. Both Angelina and Alicia kept glancing from the energetic Wood to the despondent Vera, trying to figure out what was going on with no luck. They shrugged at each other as Wood turned to Harry.  
  
"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."  
  
"So no pressure, Harry," said Fred, winking at him.  
  
The Gryffindors soon walked out onto the pitch to resounding cheers. Wood glared at Flint as they shook hands, the Slytherin sporting a black eye. Everyone mounted their brooms and took off as Madam Hooch started the game.  
  
The speed of the Nimbus Two Thousand and One was immediately evident as the Slytherins sped about. As hard as Wood tried, he was hard pressed to stop every Quaffle that came to him.  
  
It had soon started to rain, but most of the players were too focused on the game to really care. The score was before long sixty to zero, Slytherin in the lead. Every time one of the Gryffindor chasers managed to get the Quaffle, they were stopped by another player or a Bludger, Fred and George nowhere in sight.  
  
Right when Angelina was about to score, a Bludger hit her in the stomach and her shot went wide. Moments later, that same Bludger hit Vera in the head as she tried to stop Adrian Pucey, sending stars into her field of vision momentarily. All were thankful when Wood finally called a timeout. Everyone sped to the ground at Madam Hooch's whistle and huddled together.  
  
Vera rubbed her head as the Gryffindor team argued about what to do with the rogue Bludger attacking Harry. She could see Flint, looking smugly in her direction as the rest of the team jeered at them. Shaking her head slightly, she turned back to the heated argument before her.  
  
"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. " 'Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him-"  
  
Madam Hooch joined them and asked Wood, "Ready to resume play?"  
  
Wood looked at Harry. "All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry-leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."  
  
Play resumed with the rain coming down harder. Harry sped off alone, dodging the Bludger as he went. The Weasleys focused on the other Bludger, occasionally watching Harry. Angelina, Alicia, and Vera set off after the Quaffle as Wood did his best to keep Slytherin from gaining any more points.  
  
A yell from the crowd drew all of their attention to Harry. He was headed straight for the ground, gripping the broom with only his legs, his right arm hanging at an awkward angle and the Snitch clutched tightly in his left hand.  
  
He hit the ground and the rest of the Gryffindor team flew towards him, cheering. Professor Lockhart rushing onto the field to stoop over Harry as he regained consciousness, while the ever present Colin Creevy took pictures. Professor Lockhart insisted on helping Harry.  
  
"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.  
  
"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say-"  
  
As the Weasleys wrestled the rogue Bludger into the box, Professor Lockhart attempted to mend Harry's broken bones. He only managed to remove them. While Hermione and Ron led Harry off to the hospital wing, the rest of the Gryffindors took a few moments to celebrate with the crowd.  
  
The team then left, muddy and wet, to go see Harry. Fred and George got some food from the kitchens and they started to celebrate their victory. They were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfery came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!"  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team said their final good-bye's to Harry before heading off to the common room, still deep in conversation. Angelina and Alicia frowned as they looked at Vera and Oliver: they were walking on opposite sides of the hall and certainly weren't holding hands.  
  
"So Vera," began Alicia loudly, causing the guys to stop talking. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Got to bed," responded Vera. "I've got a headache from that Bludger that hit me. I also really didn't sleep that much last night, I could use the rest."  
  
"Why didn't you sleep?" asked Angelina. Whatever had happened between Vera and Oliver had happened after practice last night and before breakfast.  
  
Vera seemed reluctant to answer, but said, "Just bad dreams."  
  
Oliver tensed at the answer, but kept walking. Both Angelina and Alicia sighed inwardly, their curiosity peeked but knowing they wouldn't get much else out of either of them at the moment.  
  
Speaking the password to the Fat Lady, the Gryffindor team entered the common room to much cheering. Oliver and Vera retreated to their separate dormitories, several curious stares following them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there is the chapter. Vera certainly had a few skeletons in her closet. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, keep it coming! The next chapter I think is called Realizations, but I might change that. *shrugs* Thanks again, I hope you are enjoying it! ~ Alexandra 


	7. Realizations

Chapter 7  
  
Realizations  
  
  
  
Vera sighed as she flipped through her textbook, hard at work on an essay on self-Transfiguration. She looked up and watched everyone momentarily in the common room. Running a hand through her raven hair, she was about to start again when Lee Jordan burst through the portrait hole.  
  
"You won't believe what I just heard!" he shouted, looking somewhat awed and scared. "There's been another attack, but on a student!" It was that first year Colin Creevy!"  
  
The common room fell silent for a moment before bursting into conversation. The first years moved together, frightened, as the rest of the Gryffindors talked loudly. In the corner of the common room, Vera sat frozen, ice blue eyes wide. It's happening again, was all she could think.  
  
Vera was startled from her thoughts as Athena jumped onto her lap. If cats could smile, Vera would have sworn hers was. "Athena," she whispered, tracing the white spots on her cat. "It's happening again girl. It's happening again and there's nothing I can do." Blinking back tears of fright, she petted her cat wishing she weren't at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vera ran as fast as she could. She jumped down the steps leading out of the castle and kept running. They had finally found her. She didn't know how, but her parents had found her. She could hear them behind her, chasing her, trying to bring her in the Dark Lord's service.  
  
As hard as Vera ran, she seemed to slow down. They were gaining on her, the Death Eaters also known as her parents. Her breath was coming shorter as her legs refused to keep moving. Then two cloaked figures burst through the trees of the Dark Forest and she screamed.  
  
Vera sat straight up in bed gasping, and Athena jumped off her chest. The curtains on her four poster bed flew open and Katie peered through. "Vera?" she asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Vera tried to calm her breathing as she disentangled herself from the sheets gathered around her. "It . . . it was just a bad dream, that's all."  
  
"That's all?" repeated Katie in disbelief. She sat down on the bed and examined Vera's disheveled appearance. "That's not all and you very well know it. Ever since that attack on the first year last week you've changed. You're not sleeping, you're not eating, you're Quidditch skills are going and you're pale as all hell. Tell me what is really going on."  
  
Vera closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. After Wood's reaction to what she had to say, she was loath to tell anyone else. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she told Katie everything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wood took a seat at one of the long tables; hardly thinking about the lunch laid out before him. His mind was elsewhere, thinking of tactics and plays to employ for that afternoon's Quidditch practice. His thoughts were interrupted as Katie came over and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" protested Wood, glaring at Katie as he rubbed his shoulder. "Nice to see your arm's healed. What was that for?"  
  
"You are one pigheaded prick," she responded, eyes narrowing.  
  
Wood stared at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked, watching as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Vera." Wood turned away and Katie had to stop herself from hitting him again. "After all that she has been through you turn your back on her!"  
  
"Only after I found out that she's been lying to me."  
  
"She was scared Oliver. I would be too. Did it also occur to you that maybe you had become so important to her, that she didn't want to risk losing you? That maybe she was worried that by telling you, you would walk away? And look what happened."  
  
Wood was silent. He had been caught up in the moment and the act of thinking had been far from his mind. "She's fine without me."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "You're blind as well as stupid. She's terrified Oliver. She woke up screaming last night from another dream. Besides that, she's not eating and she looks horrible. The attacks are taking their toll on her and having you keep your distance isn't helping. Open your eyes for once."  
  
Wood sighed and rubbed his temples before checking his watch. "I have to get to practice." He stood up and left, leaving Katie to wonder if she had gotten through to him. The Gryffindor Keeper was, in fact, lost in thought as he gathered his Quidditch things from his room.  
  
It wasn't until he was flying through the Quidditch stadium that he made up his mind and finally looked around him. Harry was racing Fred and George from one side of the field to the other. Angelina and Alicia were deep in discussion, throwing looks his way once in a while.  
  
Checking his watch, he saw that Vera was late. He sighed and then caught sight of her running towards the field, obviously realizing she was late. She mounted her broom without looking and sped up to meet with the rest of the team. The Gryffindors then sped off in different directions to perform some standard drills to see if they were really awake.  
  
Wood sat back by the goals to watch the scarlet figures as they moved through the air. His gaze strayed to Vera last, watching as she soared above the rest to try and perform a certain maneuver. Then something happened that made his heart go into his throat: Vera screamed. She screamed and with a splintering crack, fell towards the ground, her broom nothing more than a few broken pieces.  
  
Wood yelled and sped towards the falling figure. He flattened himself against his broom handle, praying he would be able to reach Vera in time. With a last burst of speed, he reached out and grabbed Vera's wrist as she fell past him.  
  
Vera cried out as another crack ensued, her wrist broken from the sudden jerk. She tried to hold on to Wood's wrist through the pain, looking up at him as he guided his broom gently toward the ground.  
  
The Gryffindors had landed and waited for Wood on the ground. Fred and George reached up and helped steady Vera as Wood let go of her wrist, her grip almost nonexistent. Jumping off his broom, he rushed to her side.  
  
"Vera!" he exclaimed, crouching down next to where she sat on the ground. "Vera, what happened?"  
  
She shook her head, clutching her wrist to her chest. "I.I don't know. I just heard a sudden crack and the broom gave way beneath me." She closed her eyes and shuddered, remembering those few awful moments of falling.  
  
"Come on, we need to get you to Madam Pomfery," said Wood, helping her up. With a guiding arm around her waist, he led Vera carefully up the slope to the castle.  
  
Harry gathered up the remains of Vera's broom and looked at them curiously. "Look at this," he said to the remaining team. "This broom didn't just break, it looks like it was made to break. The edges aren't jagged, it seems like someone almost cut through the handle."  
  
Angelina took the pieces and looked them over. "What in the world." she began, but trailed off, looking up at the fading figures of Vera and Wood.  
  
Vera sniffled and bit her lip, trying hard not to focus on the pain radiating from her broken wrist. Instead she focused on Wood next to her, and the feel of his arm around her. She had hardly realized that he had spoken until their pace slowed. "What?"  
  
"I said, are you sure that you're wrist is broken?"  
  
Vera smiled marginally. "If you could feel the pain, you would know that it is broken."  
  
Wood sighed. "Vera, listen to me for a moment. You gave me quite a scare back there, falling like that."  
  
"You think I planned that? Yes, I could see how you would seeing as how I love hundred foot drops."  
  
"No, no," hurriedly explained Wood. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it scared me seeing you in danger like that. I'm sorry for being an idiot like I have been. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I'm just sorry for everything." They paused outside the doors to the hospital wing. "I'm sorry Vera."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled through the pain. "I missed you Wood. Now can we please go in? This injury is a tad painful."  
  
Pushing open the door, Wood led Vera through and Madam Pomfery came bustling up. "A broken wrist? Quidditch really is a dreadful sport. Now sit over there while I go make up a potion for you. I'm afraid you're going to have to spend the night here, just to make sure."  
  
Vera nodded dully and sat back on one of the beds. "Well, looks like I'm out for a while."  
  
Wood nodded as he sat across from her. "You could still play I'm sure, but it might hurt a bit."  
  
Vera nodded. "Well, Katie's arm is better, so she can take her place back on the team. Even if I could play, I don't have a broom anymore. At least now I have one less thing to worry about."  
  
Madam Pomfery came over and handed a goblet to Vera. "This will help with the pain until the rest of the potion is ready."  
  
Vera choked down the liquid as quickly as she could before leaning back again. Professor McGonagall entered the room, carrying a bag as Athena trotted behind her. "Vera!" she exclaimed upon getting a good look at the girl. "What happened?"  
  
Wood stood. "I'll let you explain while I go talk to the rest of the team, I'll be back later." He smiled at both of them, looking curiously at Athena before leaving. Athena stared accusingly at Wood, as if blaming him for what happened. Shrugging, Wood headed back out to the Quidditch field.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, thank you to everyone that has given me some feedback so far, it is very much appreciated! Now, in two weeks from today I have to return to that dreaded prison that I call high school. Just great. I am going to try and finish this story before then so that I can concentrate on my classes. I am going to be so busy this year it's sad. But I WILL finish this story. Until then, please let me know what you think of the story and I'll work on getting the rest of it posted, thanks! ~ Alexandra 


	8. The Dueling Club

Chapter 8  
  
The Dueling Club  
  
  
  
Vera yawned as she woke up, then grimaced as she remembered where she was. Sitting up, she twisted her wrist experimentally. It was still sore, but the bones were mended.  
  
Madam Pomfery hastened to the bedside and inspected Vera's wrist. "Well, it looks all right. You're free to go, but if it starts to act up, come and see me at once."  
  
Vera nodded and quickly dressed behind the screens, eager to get out of the hospital wing. As she stepped past the door, and made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower, she heard a voice calling her from behind.  
  
Turning, Vera stopped when she saw that it was none other than the caretaker, Argus Filch calling her and holding her cat within his arms. "Shields! I believe that this is your cat?"  
  
Vera nodded numbly. "Uh, Yeah. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I found her over by the. the. crime scene," he replied, before making an attempt to swipe at his eyes, showing he was still sensitive about the subject of Mrs. Norris. "Wouldn't want another cat to be hurt. Those are some unusual markings around her neck, the white spots."  
  
Vera nodded as Athena leapt from Filch's arms onto her shoulder. "It was rather odd, they appeared just after I arrived at Hogwarts. I figure it's just something in the air. Well, thanks Filch."  
  
She turned and walked swiftly away, wincing as Athena dug her claws into Vera's shoulder in an attempt to keep her balance. "I don't know what you were doing there, but please don't go there again. It's bad enough with everything going on, I don't need to watch over you too."  
  
Athena purred and swung her tail in front of Vera's nose. Swatting it away, she sighed. "I mean it Athena. Wattlebird." The portrait swung open and Vera entered the common room. Athena jumped from her shoulder and settled herself in one of the vacant chairs.  
  
Arms wrapped around Vera from behind and she grinned. "Hello Oliver."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Wood asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Now, who else would it be? George?"  
  
Wood swung her around so that she was facing him and looked at her seriously. "Are you and George not telling me something?"  
  
Vera laughed. "Oh, I didn't tell you that we were going behind your back?"  
  
He laughed and pulled her closer to him. "I'm so sorry for everything Vera."  
  
"I know you are, you can stop apologizing now. Just trust me in the future, all right?" He nodded and Vera smiled again, happy for the first time in days.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vera sighed as she made her way into the common room, having just had a rather long stay in her Study of Ancient Runes class. One of her translations was extremely off, so she had to stay afterward to figure out what had gone wrong.  
  
As the portrait swung outward, Vera was bombarded with a wave of sound, coming from the anxious Gryffindors inside. Pushing her way up to her dormitory, she dropped her stuff on her bed, waking the once sleeping Athena.  
  
Katie nearly bounced into the room, showing obvious excitement. "Are you going tonight?"  
  
"Going where?" Vera asked, hardly looking up as she started to organize some of her books, much to the dislike of the cat.  
  
"Going to the first meeting for the Dueling Club!"  
  
"What Dueling Club?"  
  
Katie sighed in frustration. "Are you truly this dense? The whole school is talking about it! The first meeting is tonight! So, are you going?"  
  
Vera paused to consider it. She had always known that she wanted to really know how to defend herself should certain ghosts of the past come calling. Trying to show as little ardor as possible, she nodded. "Why not? When do we go?"  
  
Within moments, she found herself being pulled down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. They joined several more Gryffindors already on their way to the Great Hall, Wood among them.  
  
"I see you managed to get her, Katie," commented Wood with a smile at seeing the somewhat dazed look on Vera's face. "Though I think a bit more grace could have been in order."  
  
"I got her here didn't I?" replied Katie, smugly. "Otherwise I'm sure she would still be up there doing another translation."  
  
Vera pulled her arm away from Katie. "Would you both stop talking to me as if I weren't here? I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, thank you." The group turned into the Great Hall and found a place fairly close to the golden stage that had appeared along one wall. In a few moments, Vera gave a great sigh of defeat as Gilderoy Lockhart stepped onto the stage followed closely by Professor Snape.  
  
"Maybe we should just go now," muttered Vera to Wood as Lockhart started speaking. "I highly doubt we are going to learn anything that's worth knowing tonight."  
  
They both paused and looked up as Lockhart began a countdown. Then both Snape and Lockhart swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.  
  
"Of course," put in Vera, wide-eyed, "I could be wrong." Vera tried to stifle her laugh as Lockhart climbed unsteadily to his feet and explained why he had just been outdone. Turning to the crowd, he and Snape descended from the stage, preparing to split people up into groups.  
  
Lockhart reached her first. "Shields, let's see, why don't you pair off with Bell here. And Wood, why don't you go with Flint."  
  
Wood opened his mouth to protest, but the Professor had already moved away. Turning around, he faced Flint with an emotionless expression on his face. "Flint."  
  
Vera looked at them before turning to Katie. "They are going to kill each other unless we do something!"  
  
"Vera, they may be rivals on the Quidditch field, but they aren't going to do something to hurt each other."  
  
Vera held back her frustration. In a few moments, she told Katie what had happened the night she told Wood, how Flint had come in. Katie's eyes slid over to the two boys staring hard at each other. "They are going to kill each other."  
  
"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"  
  
Katie and Vera bowed, their eyes locked on the pair next to them. "Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one . . . two . . . three - "  
  
Wood and Flint seemed to move simultaneously as they swung their wands high and yelled, "Stupefy!"  
  
Two jets of light erupted from the ends of the wands and collided, ricocheting off each other and turning to the two watching girls. Vera and Katie both dropped to the ground with a small yell of alarm, the spells flying harmlessly overhead to hit the wall.  
  
Glancing at each other, they looked up again to see Wood and Flint exchanging punches before Lockhart started screaming, "Stop! Stop!"  
  
The two boys separated away from each other as Snape shouted, "Finite Incantatem!" Flint nose was obviously broken as blood trickled down his face, dripping onto his ripped robe. Wood's own robe was ripped as he wiped at a bloody cut on his cheek, still glaring at Flint.  
  
"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. He stared at the two bloodied sixth years, before moving on, not wanting to know what had started to fight.  
  
Vera and Katie climbed to their feet and came to Wood's side. "Good Lord, Oliver, what did you do?"  
  
Wood didn't quite stop staring at Flint, even when Adrian Pucey came and steered him away. "We never quite finished our business."  
  
Vera rolled her eyes and turned to watch as Harry and Malfoy faced each other. On Lockhart's mark, Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"  
  
A long black snake shot out of Malfoy's wand and landed heavily onto the floor. Some screamed as everyone backed away, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the snake that was prepared to strike.  
  
Lockhart tried to get rid of the snake, but only made it fly ten feet in the air and land closer to those trying to get away from it. The snake then headed towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and prepared to strike.  
  
Harry ran towards the snake and shouted at it, but instead of normal words, an odd hissing sound came out of Harry's mouth, and the snake slumped to the floor. Vera gasped in surprise. "He's a parselmouth?"  
  
Wood was just as surprised. "I had no idea." They watched as the Hufflepuff stormed out of the Hall and Snape made the snake disappear. Moments later, Ron and Hermione tugged Harry out of the Hall, leaving a very nervous group of students behind.  
  
"Right, well that will be all for this first lesson," said Lockhart, trying to sound cheerful. "You can all leave now. I will be in my office if anyone would care for some additional advice."  
  
Vera rolled her eyes and pulled Wood out of the Hall, heading for the Gryffindor Tower. She hardly spoke as they made their way into the common room, too busy trying to sort out everything that was going on in her mind.  
  
When they entered the room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were speaking quietly in a corner. Vera pushed Wood onto the couch and sat on the table opposite him. "Would you please tell me what happened?"  
  
Wood shrugged. "I told you that we had some unfinished business."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Not good enough Oliver. Try telling the truth."  
  
He was reluctant to repeat Flint's words, but yielded under the stare of both girls. "He said that he hoped the next attack was on Vera, so that he didn't have to see us together."  
  
Vera paled visibly. She looked down at her hands, trying to ignore the sudden silence around them. Forcing a laugh, she said, "Is that all."  
  
"Vera, it's going to be all right," replied Wood, trying to reassure her. "Nothing is going to happen to you."  
  
She looked up, shaking her head. "You don't know that." Taking the sleeve of her robe, she wiped away the blood from the cut across his cheek. "You can't be sure." She stood up and left the room, leaving Wood and Katie behind.  
  
Wood sighed and ran a hand over his face. "This is not good. Look, tell me if anything happens."  
  
Katie nodded. "Though maybe she won't have any bad dreams with the thought of you breaking Flint's nose."  
  
Wood smiled. "I can only hope."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe, Wood broke Flint's nose. Hehe. Anyway, I hope that everyone is enjoying this story, every bit of feedback means a lot to me. The next chapter's working title is: Comforting Sleep. Once again, subject to change. Anyway, click on the little button on the bottom and let me know what you think. Thanks again! ~ Alexandra 


	9. Comforting Sleep

Well, I just realized today, while I was in the middle of writing chapter 11 (though it may become chapter 12 or something, it got away from me) that I have been spelling Madam Pomfrey wrong this whole time! I've been spelling it Pomfery, not Pomfrey. Stupid! *Starts banging head on desk* Enjoy the chapter. *BANG**BANG*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Comforting Sleep  
  
  
  
  
  
Vera tried to hide her yawn as she focused on Professor Flitwick at the center of the room. Standing atop a pile of books, she couldn't help but focus on the snow outside the window, wishing she could just leave the classroom.  
  
Wood elbowed her and motioned for her to try and pay more attention to what was going on. She rolled her eyes and focused on the tiny teacher once again, trying to keep her mind on the charms they were supposed to be learning.  
  
At least until the voice of Peeves the Poltergeist shocked them all. "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"  
  
Professor Flitwick rushed out of the room, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that were in his class right behind him. There was nothing but confusion as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Professor McGonagall soon came running followed by her own class. She set off a loud bang using her wand, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes.  
  
Vera sat down heavily in her chair as they reentered the charms classroom, though Professor Flitwick was still outside. "Did you see them?" she asked quietly.  
  
Wood nodded. "It was a Hufflepuff and Nearly Headless Nick."  
  
The students that were Hufflepuffs were talking in hushed voices, concerned that one of their own had been subject to one of these attacks. "I can't believe it," was the general phrase going throughout the class.  
  
It wasn't until the bell rang that they left the class, most in a daze. Professor McGonagall was seen hurrying down the hall and Vera turned to Wood. "I have to go talk to Professor McGonagall about some Transfiguration . . . stuff. I'll talk to you later."  
  
She hurried off in the other direction and Wood looked after her in concern. Another attack had happened, and he was wondering just who it was that was going to be next.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vera sat up in bed with a gasp, her hand to her chest to feel her heart beating rapidly. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep any time soon, so she climbed out of bed and donned a robe. Patting Athena's head, she padded out of the room, careful not to wake the others.  
  
Vera walked down into the common room and sat in the middle of the couch. She stared at the flames of the well-lit fire for a few moments before the tears started to slid noiselessly down her cheeks. Images flashed through her head quicker than she could comprehend but they all brought one thought to her mind: she wasn't safe here.  
  
Vera choked back a sob. She was frightened, plain and simple. She didn't know what to do anymore. With the attacks becoming more brutal and the Heir of Slytherin becoming more apparent throughout the school, she knew her parents would be seconds from hurting her if they had the chance.  
  
"Vera?" Vera spun around to see a disoriented Wood standing at the foot of the stairs. "What are you doing up?"  
  
Vera turned back around and swiped at her cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears. "I just couldn't sleep. What about you?"  
  
"Athena was scratching at my door. Cat's pretty smart. What's really wrong, why were you crying?"  
  
He sat down next to her ungracefully. Sighing, he reached over and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were red from crying and tear tracks were still visible down her cheeks. She turned away from him and choked back another sob.  
  
"Vera, please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
She looked at him again, her watery blue eyes speaking volumes. "I don't know what to do anymore. I . . . I'm just . . ."  
  
"Just what?" Wood asked gently. "You can tell me."  
  
"I'm terrified Oliver." He pulled her against him and for the first time, Vera truly cried. She cried into his shoulder as she reveled in the fact that there was actually someone there for her to turn to.  
  
Wood sunk down into the couch and wrapped his arms around Vera. He didn't really know what to do either, but he could at least comfort her. Looking down, he noticed she had cried herself to sleep, and he couldn't move without running the risk of waking her. Sighing to himself, Wood drifted off to sleep, Vera comfortably slumbering in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fred and George pushed each other around as they came down the stairs, ready for their Saturday Quidditch practice. They stopped when a scalding look from Katie was directed their way. Glancing at each other, they stepped closer and saw something that made grins appear on both of their faces: Wood and Vera asleep together.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" asked Harry in a whisper.  
  
"I think we should take pictures!" replied Fred with a broad smile.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes. "I think we should just leave them alone. No pictures, no practice, no nothing."  
  
"No one else is going to be up for an hour or two," observed Alicia, looking at her watch. "We should just leave them. Besides, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Oliver's anger after what he did to Flint the other day."  
  
The other Gryffindors snickered before turning around and heading back up the stairs, thankful for the reprieve from practice. As the door to the girls' dormitory closed, the Weasley twins snuck back downstairs, camera in hand.  
  
Standing at the head of the couch, George took the picture. The twins grinned at each other again before retreating back to their room, leaving the two in relative peace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vera smiled as she woke up, having had a decent night's rest for the first time in a great while. She tried to stretch her arms over her head, but found that she had a hard time moving. Opening her eyes, she saw the reason why: Wood was still fast asleep, his arms around her.  
  
Vera couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face. She yawned and stirred slightly, waking up Wood in the process. "Mornin' Vera," he slurred tiredly as he awoke. Seconds later his eyes flew open and he sat straight up, knocking Vera onto the ground. "Vera? What time is it?"  
  
"Time for me to hurt you. Ow! Seriously, Oliver, be careful." Vera rubbed her wrist that had hit the floor fairly hard. "And I think that everyone is down at breakfast. Which means that all of the Gryffindors saw us."  
  
"Forget that! I missed practice! I can't believe that I missed practice!"  
  
Vera glared at him from where she was sitting on the floor. "One practice Oliver. I think that the others will forgive you. Now help me up before I become more mad at you then I already am." Wood seemed to come to himself a few moments later and helped her up.  
  
"I'm sorry Vera. Look, let's get dressed and then we can go to breakfast. We're going to have to face the rest of the house soon enough." He kissed her softly before smiling again. "Of course, if you want to stay on the couch, I won't object."  
  
Vera laughed. "I know you wouldn't. But I'm hungry. I'll be back down in a few minutes." She turned and hurried up towards her room, smiling inwardly to herself the whole time.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Sits up and rubs big red mark on forehead* Ow. Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to put in some nice stuff at some point. Thanks for all of the feedback thus far, feedback is like oxygen to me. So go ahead and click on that little button down there and tell me what you think! Next chapter: Christmas. Now if you excuse me, I have to go plan a surprise birthday party in two days. Yeah. *BANG**BANG* ~ Alexandra 


	10. Christmas

Chapter 10  
  
Christmas  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine, I promise," said Vera as she stood with Wood on the train platform. "Nothing is going to happen to me. You go home and have a good Christmas."  
  
Wood looked at her worriedly, ignoring the calls of the train ready to leave for London. "I'm not going to stop worrying about you."  
  
Vera sighed animatedly. "Oliver. Look, the sooner you go, the sooner you'll be able to come back. I'll be okay."  
  
Wood nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly and thoroughly, stopping only when the train signaled it was about to leave the station. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too," responded Vera. "Now hurry up or you'll miss the train."  
  
Wood smiled. Glancing down at the cat sitting at Vera's feet, he pointed at her. "You watch after Vera." Athena blinked her emerald eyes at him. Wood hurriedly kissed Vera again before running onto the train, moments before it left. He leaned out and waved at her, not stopping till the train had rounded the corner out of sight.  
  
"Straight from the movies, right Athena?" Vera asked the black cat as she picked her up. Athena yowled as she perched on the sixth year's shoulder. Vera laughed. "All right, let's go. It's going to be a hard walk back to the castle with all this snow."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A light tapping on the window was what woke Vera up on Christmas morning. Wishing to keep sleeping, she ignored it until a loud hoot was heard. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to see a large barn owl sitting there.  
  
Opening up the window curiously, the owl swooped in and held out its foot to her, showing her a small package and a letter tied to him. She recognized Wood's scrawl on the letter and smiled to herself.  
  
Letting the owl back out, Vera looked at the foot of her bed and saw several packages there, bringing an even larger smile to her face. Picking up one of the larger packages, she unwrapped it hurriedly.  
  
It was a Nimbus 2001, nearly gleaming in the morning light. She read the note to see who it was from: Vera, I hope that you like this new broom. I think that you'll find it to be a tad faster than your old Cleansweep. Happy Christmas, Your Loving Aunt.  
  
Reminding herself to thank her aunt later, she ripped open the other presents, not caring how she looked, as she was the only one in the room. When she was surrounded by nothing but wrapping paper and the gifts of some of her newly acquired friends, something caught her eye. Pushing away the box of Canary Creams that Fred and George had given her, she picked up the small package that had come in with the owl.  
  
Opening the letter that was attached, her eyes quickly scanned the message that was written in Wood's nearly illiterate scrawl. 'Vera, I wish that I could be there with you. I will just have to settle with thinking that I'll be back with you soon. I miss you. Oliver.'  
  
Vera grinned and ripped off the wrapping paper like a spoilt child. A small box was all that was left. Opening the lid, she gasped in delight. Dangling from a silver chain was a crystal shaped like a teardrop. Light reflected off of the jewel as it twirled and Vera looked closely at it. If she stared straight into the center, she could make out an image.  
  
Vera couldn't help but smile when she was able to tell what she could see within the crystal. It was a picture of her and Wood, asleep together on the couch. Clasping the chain around her neck, she made a mental note to ask him where he had gotten that picture.  
  
Nearly beaming with joy, she dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, prepared to spend most of the day with her friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wood had to restrain himself from running up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower when he arrived back at Hogwarts. Grinning to himself, he exchanged quick greetings with those he saw in the hall, his ultimate goal being the common room. When the portrait swung open, he entered with a flourish only to find that the one person he was looking for apparently wasn't looking for him.  
  
Frowning, he wondered if something had happened when Athena jumped onto his shoulder, her claws digging into his skin. "Ouch! Geez Athena, you couldn't have just rubbed against my leg or something could you?" He gently pulled the cat off his shoulder and set her on the ground. "Where's Vera?"  
  
Athena blinked at him before turning and leading him to a secluded area of the common room. Vera was sitting at one of the tables, asleep on her Potions textbook. Wood chuckled softly before taking a seat next to her. He saw that she was wearing the necklace that he had given her and smiled.  
  
He picked up one of the ink bottles that had overturned, spilling its contents onto the clean sheet of parchment. Reaching over, he brushed a strand of raven hair away from her face. "Vera," he whispered. "Vera, love, wake up."  
  
Vera stirred and opened her eyes, staring at him blearily. "Oliver?" she asked, wondering if she were still asleep. When her eyes focused on him, she immediately sat up in surprise. "Oliver!" She leaned forward and threw her arms around him. Pulling away, she kissed him deeply, assuring herself that he was indeed real. "I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
Wood grinned as she pulled away. Thanks to the overturned ink bottle, she had a long streak of black across her cheek. He started to chuckle, but bit the inside of his cheek. "I see that you got my present."  
  
Vera fingered the chain around her neck tenderly. "I love it. Where did you get the picture?"  
  
"It was compliments of Fred and George. Now would you mind telling me why you're asleep on your books? Did you get any sleep while I was gone?"  
  
Vera nodded. "I've been fine. It's just I completely forgot about that essay that Snape assigned us before the holiday and I was up all night researching it. I figured I'd write it while the rest were in bed. I didn't get too far."  
  
Wood nodded solemnly before he started to laugh. Vera looked at him in confusion and he reached over to wipe his hand across her cheek. "You do know that you have ink on your face, don't you?"  
  
Vera's eyes widened before closing in humiliation. "That's just great. What a lovely trait, don't you think?"  
  
Wood laughed again. "Anything is lovely on you." He had the pleasure of watching her blush before she bent her head to busy herself with her papers.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know this chapter is fairly short, but trust me when I say I had to do that because the next one is very long. The next chapter is called: Valentine's Day. I have to say that right now I am in a very depressing mood and seeing all of these wonderful reviews really helps cheer me up. Just so you know, I don't have much more to write, there's only a few more chapters left! So clicking on the magical button on the bottom will really get me writing faster! Kinda. (Not that you care, but the surprise birthday party I was planning fell apart at the seams when the birthday girl decided not to come. So I've got four cases of pop in my basement right now, all caffeinated. Therefore, I already have three cans in me and I am quick hyper for being depressed. Yeah. Like I said, not that you care.) *Starts slamming head against table with renewed vigor* ~ Alexandra 


	11. Valentine's Day

Chapter 11  
  
Valentine's Day  
  
  
  
The month of January was one that lightened the heart. Even though students suspected that Hermione had been attacked due to her disappearance, both Harry and Ron assured those that asked that she hadn't been.  
  
Wood and Vera fell into a comfortable routine together, becoming closer as the days went on. It was quite common to see them sitting together whether on the couch or at a table, doing whatever assignment they had. As Katie had told Wood, Vera very rarely if ever woke up screaming anymore.  
  
So things were peaceful. When February showed up, the overall feeling in the castle was one of hope. There hadn't been another attack in nearly two months and Madam Pomfrey said that the mandrakes would be ready soon.  
  
"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again," Harry heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."  
  
With the Heir of Slytherin seemingly gone, moods changed dramatically. Lockhart professed that he had vanquished the culprit, claiming he would no longer come out, lest Lockhart find him. It was then that the teacher had given the first hint of an idea forming in his mind.  
  
"You know," Lockhart said thoughtfully one day when speaking with Professor McGonagall, "What the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing. . . " He then tapped his nose and strode off.  
  
Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth. Vera and Katie started down to the Great Hall together, rising earlier than the others even though Katie was still tired from a Quidditch practice that had ran late last night. Their conversation ended the second they walked through the doors and promptly stopped in their tracks.  
  
The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. The two sixth years walked over to the Gryffindor table, trying not to stare in shock and repulsion at the change to the Great Hall.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" asked Vera as she sat down.  
  
Katie picked up a piece of toast and hit it against the table, trying to get rid of all the confetti. "This was Lockhart's idea I guess. As interesting as this is, I've never been one for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Me neither," replied Vera. Katie gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "Hey," protested Vera. "Just because I'm with Oliver, doesn't mean I'm going to have a sudden change of heart."  
  
"What about me?" asked Wood as he yawned and sat down next to Vera.  
  
Vera opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted by Lockhart, who was wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"  
  
Lockhart clapped his hand and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.  
  
"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fund doesn't stop here! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.  
  
Vera turned to Wood. "If you so much as even THINK about giving me a valentine through a dwarf, I will never talk to you again." Wood started to say something, but Vera shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth instead. "I mean it. Now close your mouth and chew, you're being rude otherwise."  
  
Katie chuckled. "Really, Oliver. Mind your manners." He turned a scalding look on Katie at this point and the girls could only chuckle. With Vera's threat hanging over his head, Wood didn't even attempt to contact one of the dwarfs.  
  
It was in Transfiguration, their first class of the day with Slytherin that it became apparent that the dwarfs would be quite the nuisance the whole day. Professor McGonagall changed effortlessly into a cat and back again, looking at the whole class expectantly.  
  
"You have all learned about Animagi and done research on them. It takes great talent to become a full Animagus, but most students can succeed in some form of self-Transfiguration. Now I will call one of you at a time up here to try and attempt a self-Transfiguration. You need to concentrate a great deal or something could go wrong, though I am here to prevent that. Assuming you did your homework, you should have no problem."  
  
She paused and looked around the room again, noting the looks of mostly anticipation throughout the class. "Miss Shields, why don't you start us off?"  
  
Vera nodded and walked to the front of the class. Closing her eyes and gripping her wand tightly in her hand, she focused on all her aunt had taught her about Transfiguration. Starting to quietly mutter a spell, she opened her eyes and the class began to mutter among themselves softly.  
  
Wood watched in fascination as Vera opened her eyes to reveal an emerald stare. Her ears slid to the top of her head and became pointed. Her teeth elongated and became fangs. Her nose started to turn pink as whiskers sprouted from her cheeks. As her hands turned into large paws, lethal looking claws extended, black fur started to sprout over her body. Her robes disappeared in a haze of black as she started to hunker down, taking a form of a large panther. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed a small white teardrop shaped patch of fur across her neck, the distinctive markings that looked like the necklace he had given her.  
  
At this moment as a tail started to sprout and swish to and fro, a dwarf burst into the room in a racket of noise, calling for Mary Ritter. Vera's concentration broke in that second and she opened her mouth, a horrible sound between a scream and a roar bursting from her lips.  
  
Vera fell onto her side, more panther than human at this point. She screamed again, the horrible sound issuing forth, filled with pain. Professor McGonagall kneeled down next to her, her own wand trained on the catlike figure. Whispering a spell, Vera slowly began to transform back into herself, the fur disappearing as her features returned to normal.  
  
When Vera was finally lying on the ground, eyes screwed shut and panting with the effort that it took, Professor McGonagall shot a withering stare at the dwarf. "Deliver your message and get out." The dwarf that was hardly daunted by the teacher, whose gaze was filled with malice, handed a valentine to Mary Ritter, a Gryffindor who was trying to sink down into her chair out of sight.  
  
As the dwarf left, Professor McGonagall crouched once again by Vera's side. "That is what happens when self-Transfiguration goes wrong. If your concentration breaks, one of the greater side effects can be pain. Which is why we do not teach these things until you are older." Placing her hand on Vera's forehead she sighed. "Wood, come here a moment."  
  
Wood stood up and carefully moved to the front of the class, crouching over Vera in concern. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"She felt quite a bit of suffering there. Were she at the earlier stages of the transformation, it would not have been quite so painful. But she is an advanced student, and I don't doubt that we would have had a black panther in our classroom." She paused and Wood swore that he saw something akin to pride in her eyes. "I need you to take her to Madam Pomfrey, to make sure that she is all right. I'll be down shortly, understand?"  
  
Wood nodded before Professor McGonagall continued on. "You'll have to carry her. Such a transformation, even if completed, is very draining the first time and the pain did not help. Now go on."  
  
Wood gathered Vera in his arms and stood up. Flint sneered at him as he passed, but Wood paid him no head, worried about the girl in his arms. Vera's eyes were still tightly shut and her breathing was slightly ragged. "Vera?" he asked quietly.  
  
She moaned and coughed. "What happened?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"You lost your concentration. I'm taking you to the hospital wing right now."  
  
Vera nodded before coughing again. "I hate Valentine's Day," she muttered.  
  
Wood laughed as he brought her into the infirmary and carefully laid her on a bed. Madam Pomfrey nearly ran over and asked what happened.  
  
"Self-Transfiguration gone wrong," explained Wood. "Quite painful as Professor McGonagall explained it."  
  
"She wasn't lying," Vera croaked. As Madam Pomfrey began to mix up a potion to help with the pain, Professor McGonagall came into the room, carrying both Wood's and Vera's things.  
  
"Well Ms. Shields, I believe that this is the third time you have ended up in this room?"  
  
Vera grinned weakly. "I'm just attracted to it I guess. Oliver said that I lost my concentration."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded. "It is easily expected when one first attempts a Transfiguration as you did. Though I have no doubt that had you not been interrupted, you would have fully changed into a panther."  
  
Vera smiled. "Let's just make sure that there are no dwarfs around when I try it again."  
  
Professor McGonagall laughed, a most unusual sound to Wood. "Of course. Rest here for a little bit, then try and return to class if you can. You can stay with her Wood."  
  
She then left and Madam Pomfrey came over with a potion. Vera sighed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Taking the cup in her hand she sighed. "I might as well keep a potion ready by my bedside," she muttered as she drank the liquid.  
  
Wood smiled and settled down into a chair. They didn't return to classes until much later in the day, Vera still weakened by her ordeal. They came into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class ten minutes late. Lockhart watched as both Wood and Vera sat down quietly before speaking up.  
  
"Miss Shields! Professor McGonagall told me about your unfortunate accident during her class. Had I been there, I'm sure that you would have completed the transformation without a hitch."  
  
"Actually," began Vera, not being able to resist. "It was one of your dwarfs that caused me to lose my concentration."  
  
Lockhart paused for a moment and looked at her. "Yes, well," he replied nervously. "Quite an unfortunate incident. Now, as I was saying." Vera and Wood exchanged a quick smile before returning their attention to Lockhart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vera sighed at the end of the day, thankful that it was over. She still felt a dull ache throughout her body and hoped that a night's sleep would cure that. Setting her pen down on her essay for Transfiguration, she tried to bite back a yawn.  
  
"Hey Vera," said Wood as he sat down next to her. "Are you finished with your essay?"  
  
Vera nodded. "Yeah. A rather informed essay on the side effects of self- Transfiguration. Needless to say, I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I'm thinking that your aunt has been helping you to possibly become an Animagus? I mean, no one I know could possibly have gotten as far as you did."  
  
Vera smiled sheepishly. "Yes, she has been helping me for a few years actually. I've nearly done it. With my secrets, we figured that it couldn't hurt to have another trick or two up my sleeve."  
  
Wood nodded. "Well, I think that a panther will be a match for anyone that you come up against. Listen, Vera," he paused and looked around the rather crowded common room. "Come with me for a few moments, I don't really want to talk with everyone around."  
  
Vera watched him curiously, but did as he asked. Closing her books, she followed him out the portrait hole and walked down the nearly deserted corridor. He grasped her hand firmly within his own as he led her out of the castle and into the nearby garden.  
  
"Oliver, what's going on?" asked Vera, slightly confused.  
  
He sighed and turned toward her, taking her other hand within his own. "Vera, there is something I want to tell you, but I didn't want to do it with everyone else, no doubt someone would spoil it."  
  
"Oliver," began Vera, but he shook his head to silence her.  
  
"Vera, listen to me. I've never said this to anyone before, but I can't go without saying it now. I love you Vera."  
  
Vera's eyes widened. "What?" she breathed.  
  
"I love you," Wood repeated. "I've never felt this way about anybody. My whole life has been spent focusing on Quidditch, but when you came around things changed. I don't care about what happened in your past, as long as you'll spend your future with me. I love you Vera."  
  
Tears came to Vera's eyes, having never heard such a heartfelt thing in her life. "I love you too Oliver," she whispered, hardly believing what had just happened. She met his eyes again before leaning over to kiss him, not quite sure how else to express her feelings. The kiss grew in intensity for several minutes as they stood within the garden. They broke off though as heavy footsteps sounded, followed by a blast and several squeals.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor Ms. Ritter!" snarled Snape as he blasted apart a rosebush. "And ten points from Ravenclaw Mr. Weirsyn!"  
  
Vera and Wood quickly skirted around Snape and headed back into the school, not willing to try getting caught by the ill-tempered Potions Master. They paused again before the portrait, kissing one last time.  
  
"Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all," commented Vera. Wood laughed as they went inside.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ There's a fairly long chapter for you. There are very few chapters left actually. I have chapter 12 written, and all I really have left to write is the huge climax at the end with a little piece to tie everything up. So the story will be ended soon. Remember, the little button at the bottom is your friend, I know it's mine! Thanks for the feedback! The next chapter is called: Dreadful Attack. I think. ~ Alexandra 


	12. Devastating Attack

Chapter 12  
  
Devastating Attack  
  
  
  
Winter soon turned into spring and the lack of recent attacks made everyone think the assailant had retired for good. Around Easter time the students had to choose their classes for the next year. Vera chose the same subjects as Wood, though she wondered if she would be spending her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  
  
Gryffindor's next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff. Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, leaving Vera little time along with him. She compensated by taking her books with her and sitting in the stands, giving tips to help the team when she could.  
  
"I think that you are really going to surprise the Hufflepuffs tomorrow," she commented as they met outside the locker room.  
  
"Our chances for the Quidditch cup have never been better," agreed Wood as they entered the castle. Wood went on about tactics for a few minutes as they walked up towards Gryffindor Tower, Vera listening with half an ear.  
  
She stopped as they rounded a corner in the hallway. "Athena?" she asked curiously, seeing her cat sitting in front of the portrait. Walking up to the cat, she shifted her books into one hand and picked her cat up with the other. "I don't know how you get out, but I wish that you would stop doing it." Athena climbed up onto her shoulder and Vera shifted her books back again.  
  
Wood said the password and followed Vera into the common room. Dumping her books on the table in front of the couch, she sat back and sighed. Wood sat next to her and opened his book, Quidditch Tactics and Ploys, reading it for the millionth time as if he could pick something new from it. Vera opened her own book, Self-Transfiguration: Animagus.  
  
Vera settled against Wood, realizing she was almost too comfortable. She reminded herself not to fall asleep against him like she had done several times already. Glancing up at him, she chuckled.  
  
"What?" he asked in confusion, looking at her.  
  
Vera shook her head. "You are concentrating on that book as if you life depends on it. I have yet to see you scrutinize a textbook that way."  
  
"Well, a textbook can't help me with my career, this book can."  
  
Vera rolled her eyes and turned back to her own book. "You've memorized every line in that book, you're just burning away braincells with repeat readings."  
  
Wood frowned momentarily before he saw that she was no longer paying attention to him. With a flourish, he threw the book over his shoulder and set upon Vera with his hands, tickling her until she was gasping for breath.  
  
"Oliver!" she choked out amid her laughs as she tried to push his hands away. "I take it back, I take it back! Stop!"  
  
He sat back on his heels on the couch, grinning from ear to ear. "That's what you get for insulting me."  
  
She grinned and raised her foot, solidly kicking him in the chest. He swung his arms in circles, trying to regain his balance, before he flew backwards over the couch to land with a crash on the floor.  
  
Vera started to laugh as Athena jumped onto the arm of the couch. The cat looked down at Wood where he lay in a heap, watching him with her emerald eyes. Wood couldn't help but be unnerved by the stare, thinking that she was laughing at him, though cats couldn't laugh.  
  
Vera's face appeared a few moments later, looking down at him. "So Oliver, what was it that you were saying?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet, brushing off his clothes as he did. He bent down and retrieved his book, stretching as he straightened up. He sat down on the other side of the couch from Vera. "I'm going to read my book in peace now, thank you."  
  
Vera laughed and settled against him once more. "Sure you are."  
  
He smiled and opened his book as she did the same. After a time he glanced at his watch and looked up. "Team! Bed!"  
  
Vera groaned. Rubbing her eyes she sat up. "I need more rest, I fell asleep again!" She turned slightly and glared at him. "You just had to yell didn't you?"  
  
He chuckled. "Unfortunately, yes. I suggest you go to bed too if you fell asleep against me. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her and headed off to his room, pushing the Weasley twins ahead of him.  
  
Vera sighed and let Athena perch on her shoulder before she followed Katie into their room. She did need more sleep. At least she didn't have to worry about competing in a Quidditch match in the morning; that was Katie's problem now, not hers. She actually looked forward to the next day; a nice day of relaxing with Wood once the match was over.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vera awoke to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze the next day. She yawned and watched Katie get out of bed before following suit. She took her time though, still getting dressed when Katie left for breakfast. She wondered how excited Wood was about today. She didn't have to wait long though as she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."  
  
Vera rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Really Oliver. You force them to eat while you don't touch a thing yourself. A tad unfair don't you think?"  
  
Wood shrugged as he sat down. "I couldn't stomach a thing."  
  
Vera muttered, "Hypocrite," under her breath before she started on her own breakfast. As they left the Great Hall and Wood was about to start off for the Quidditch pitch, Vera turned to him. "I have to stop at the library quickly and drop off a few books, but I'll be in the stands. Good luck."  
  
She kissed him once before she disappeared up a staircase, Wood smiling at her retreating back. The smile stayed on his face as he ran through the plays for the day as he pulled on his scarlet robes in the locker room. It wasn't until he walked onto the field and took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts that his smile turned into a frown.  
  
His eyes scanned the Gryffindor stands, searching for Vera, but wasn't able to find her. He reassured himself that she said that she would be there, but he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of his mind.  
  
Focusing again on the Hufflepuff team in their canary yellow robes, he frowned still further when he saw Professor McGonagall come half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.  
  
"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.  
  
"But Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play - the cup - Gryffindor -"  
  
Professor McGonagall gave him a pained look before holding up her hand to silence him. She continued to shout through her megaphone:  
  
"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"  
  
Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her before looking at the two scarlet clad boys in front of her. "Potter, Wood, I think you better come with me. . . "  
  
Wood and Harry both exchanged looks, unsure of what was going on. Ron detached himself from the complaining crowd; he came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. Professor McGonagall didn't object. "Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley. . . "  
  
Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being canceled; others looked worried. The three Gryffindors followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. Wood looked down at his hand and noticed his knuckles were white from grasping his broom handle so hard.  
  
"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gently voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack . . . a triple attack."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in horror. Wood could have sworn that he would break his broom as a feeling of dread washed over him. He reminded himself to breathe as Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and they entered.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. On the bed next to her was -  
  
"Hermione!" Ron groaned.  
  
Wood was frozen in his tracks. He hardly heard Harry and Ron talking with Professor McGonagall. His eyes were focused on one bed farther than Hermione, a girl laying there utterly still, ice blue eyes open and glassy.  
  
"Vera," he breathed, dropping his broom and going to her side. He found he couldn't breathe as he stared at her still form.  
  
A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up through watery eyes to see Professor McGonagall looking at him in sympathy. "She'll be all right Wood," she said comfortingly. "I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," she said heavily. "I need to address the students in any case." She gently steered him away from the bed before looking back at the frozen girl. She sighed and patted Vera's wrist before leading the three stunned students out of the infirmary.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
GRRR. I HATE MY COMPUTER. I've been fighting with the stupid thing for an hour! Grr. Anyway. I've finished writing the story. There are two more chapters left and a small epilogue. Which I guess is good because I start school on Thursday, (how unfair is THAT?) and I think that the journalism class that I'm taking is going to kill me. Yep. I'm SO dead. So, you know the drill, hit the little button. Thanks to everyone that sends me feedback, I cherish it all! Next chapter: Haze. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fight off the LOTR and HP plot bunnies that are trying to maul me now that I have nothing to write. *Grabs a piece of burning wood* Back! Back I say!! ~ Alexandra 


	13. Haze

Chapter 13  
  
Haze  
  
  
  
Wood was walking around in a haze for the next few days, unsure of what to really do. He had become so accustomed to having Vera walk around with him, that it was a rude awakening when she wasn't there. He half expected her to walk into class as if nothing had happened.  
  
Katie watched him with concern when they were in their Potions class. Wood didn't even seem to notice that his Asphodel wasn't making it into the caldron. Katie sighed and reached over, looking into the thick substance.  
  
"Oliver, the Draught of Living Death is supposed to be watery." She sighed again and paused. "Oliver I know that this has affected you, it has affected us all. But you know Vera wouldn't stand to see you in such a state."  
  
Wood grimaced and looked at Katie. "I know. It's just. . . I couldn't do anything. I should have gone with her to the library or something."  
  
"And then you would be lying right next to her on that bed. Madam Pomfrey said the mandrakes would be ready soon and then she'll be back. Now I suggest you pay attention, otherwise Snape might poison you again."  
  
This arose a chuckle within Wood and Katie smiled. Turning back to her own cauldron, she groaned when she saw the solution turn an odd green color. "And when you're done paying attention, you can help me fix my potion."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wood hated History of Magic with Professor Binns. No matter how hard he tried, it was nearly impossible for him to pay attention in that class. The ghost could be describing one of the bloodiest battles in history, yet he could make it seem like he was describing the mating habits of Gnomes.  
  
His mind was wandering again, wandering to things he wished it wouldn't. He kept thinking about Vera, about her normally life filled eyes that stared at the ceiling, seeing nothing. He couldn't stand the thought of her just lying there in the infirmary.  
  
And now no one was allowed in to visit the patients. Madam Pomfrey had told him of that when he had tried to go in and check on Vera. "We're taking no chances," Madam Pomfrey told him through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off. . ."  
  
Wood had blanched at that, not sure how he could take losing Vera forever as opposed to a month. Things were becoming more panicked around the castle. With both Hagrid and Dumbledore being removed, most people weren't sure what to think. Though Professor McGonagall was acting as Headmaster for the time being, it was clear that she had other things on her mind at the moment.  
  
Glancing up at the ghost in the front of the classroom, he sighed and pulled out one of his many Quidditch books, hiding it beneath the table as he read it. Vera had been the first person that had every truly been able to take his mind off Quidditch. But now Quidditch was becoming the only way to get his mind off of Vera.  
  
That was how he was found in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in a chair with his Quidditch book, staring intently at the pages though he wasn't reading them. Angelina sighed and sat in a chair opposite from Wood. "How's the book Oliver?"  
  
He looked up in surprise before shrugging. "Same as it was the last time I read it."  
  
"Really? I would think that reading it upside-down would change it a bit."  
  
Wood grimaced and turned the book around. "What do you want Angelina? I would think that you would be rejoicing at the fact that we're not all practicing right now."  
  
Angelina sighed again. "Oliver, seriously, stop acting like this! I thought that Katie had finally gotten through to you, but I guess not. Maybe if Fred and George hit you over the head with one of their bats, you'll come to your senses. I can understand that not having Vera with you is hard, but she can't be hurt anymore. I'd like to see someone try to kill a statue. Heir of Slytherin or not, you know that she's fine. Please Oliver. Just get your mind back on normal things. Hope that maybe we'll get to play our Quidditch game against Hufflepuff before the year is out. Okay?"  
  
Wood seemed to consider this before nodding in agreement. "All right. But just because you're asking me to."  
  
"And what am I?" yelled Katie from the other side of the room.  
  
Wood shrugged. "Someone to do my Potions homework?"  
  
Katie scoffed at them before making a show of starting to talk to Alicia. Angelina and Wood laughed as they began to talk again. "So Oliver, are you taking care of Athena, or is that what Katie is doing?"  
  
Wood's brow furrowed in confusion. "I hope that Katie is because I don't think that I've seen the cat since Vera was. . . attacked. But Athena is always skulking about outside the castle for reasons that even Vera doesn't know. I wouldn't be surprised if that cat is sitting by Vera's bedside right now, waiting for her to awake."  
  
He smiled ruefully before shaking his head. "I'm going to bed. Thanks Angelina, I'll talk to you in the morning." He disappeared up the staircase silently. Angelina grinned over at Katie, hoping that Vera would be back soon so that Wood would come back to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.  
  
"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.  
  
"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.  
  
"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood enthusiastically; praying that he would have something else to distract him.  
  
When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly tell you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."  
  
Wood couldn't say that he had ever felt more relieved. Breathing a sigh of relief with an enormous grin on his face, he turned and started to talk to Alicia, more than happy to concentrate on something else with Vera coming back.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*starts crying because Amy moved AWAY!!* You had to go back to Colorado, didn't you Amy? *glares at her all the way from Chicago* Anyway. I know this chapter was kind of short, but the big climax is in the next chapter and that's longer. Next chapter: The Past Returns. Dun dun DUNNNNN. I think I need some sleep. I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow, but I saw all the lovely feedback and just had to. See, feedback helps. That and I might not have a chance tomorrow since I'm spending my last halfday of freedom at Six Flags. I still have to get up though to go help the Freshman. GRR. Thanks for every bit of feedback, it means a lot! ~ Alexandra 


	14. The Past Returns

Chapter 14  
  
The Past Returns  
  
  
  
Wood was having a hard time sleeping. He had gone to bed fairly early, not wanting to have to look at the Weasleys. He felt horrible after he learned that their little sister, Ginny, had been taken into the Chamber. He couldn't stand to look at their sad faces. He especially felt guilty. Mainly because he knew that he would get to see Vera in the morning.  
  
He was awoken from his light doze when Percy shook him awake. "Oliver! Ginny's all right! Harry and Ron saved her! They're holding a feast in the Great Hall!"  
  
Before Wood could ask any questions, Percy was out the door to go tell everyone else. A great sense of relief washed over him as he raced out of the room to run into the Weasley twins. They couldn't be happier. The three of them walked to the Great Hall together amid the bustling students.  
  
In all of Wood's six long years at Hogwarts, he had never been at a feast quite like this one. Everyone was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. There were several great points for Wood, such as winning the House Cup, or hearing the exams had been canceled, or that Lockhart wouldn't be returning. But nothing matched up to when he looked up at the door and saw a figure standing there.  
  
"Vera!" he shouted and ran towards her. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck when he reached her as he swung her around in a circle. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss as most of the students within the Hall made catcalls and whistled at them. "I missed you so much Vera!"  
  
She couldn't help but grin again. "I know. Aunt Minerva told me everything." She stopped and her eyes widened. "I mean-"  
  
"Aunt MINERVA?" asked Wood as he took a step back in shock. "You mean. . . Professor McGonagall. . . is your aunt?"  
  
Vera nodded sheepishly. "We thought it best not to tell anyone, so no one would think I got special treatment or anything."  
  
"Well I guess it makes sense," said Wood thoughtfully as he glanced up at the head table. "You said your aunt taught you a lot about Transfiguration. You were always talking to her. You became a panther, another form of a cat."  
  
"And I named my own cat after her. Athena is the Greek version of Minerva."  
  
Wood laughed. "So I just kissed you in front of your aunt?"  
  
Vera laughed too. A loud yowl stopped her though and she turned around to see Athena sitting on the ground, Vera's wand in front of her. Vera bent down and picked the cat up. "And how are you Athena? Happy I'm back?"  
  
Athena hissed and swiped at Vera's face. Three long, bloody scratches appeared across her cheek as she dropped the cat. Vera stared at the cat dumbfounded. "Athena, what in the world is wrong with you?"  
  
The thing that happened next no one expected and it brought silence to the Great Hall. Athena transfigured into a human woman, a woman that made Vera take a step back, running into Wood. The woman bent down and picked up Vera's wand, smiling cruelly. She straightened her pearl necklace and stood up. Vera could hear the sound of scraping chairs behind her as the teachers stood up in shock.  
  
"Vera," the woman said. "Come and greet your mother properly."  
  
Vera shook her head in denial, pressing back against Wood's chest. "No. No, you're not supposed to be here. Where's Athena, where's my cat?"  
  
Mrs. Shields laughed. "See, after I had sent that Howler I knew that I needed to watch you closely. And when I saw that cat that Minerva had given you, I knew that it was my chance. I had to get rid of it of course. Pity that you thought that the white spots around my neck were there because of something else. I had always thought of you as smarter than that."  
  
Vera had never been so scared in her life. Every spell left her at the moment, she couldn't have changed into a panther if her life depended on it, and it did. The woman before her went on, her ice blue eyes glinting in triumph. "All of you teachers in the back had better stay there," she said warningly, waving Vera's wand around. "This is between mother and daughter. That means don't interfere this time Minerva."  
  
Professor McGonagall was on the side of the room, trying to move closer. "This is madness Diana," she said reasonably, hoping to distract her.  
  
"Dear sister," Vera's mother said with a tight smile. "Do stay out of my business for once. You took my daughter away from me when she was a child, don't do it again."  
  
"You were trying to teach her the Dark Arts. I would not have it."  
  
"You would prevent her from being among the victorious!" she shrieked, Vera's wand waving to and fro. "After you took her away from me I have searched long for her." She whirled back to face Vera. "I couldn't have you turning to a side with my sister on it. So I tried to break your broom, in the hopes it would break at the right moment. It did, but that boy behind you had to stop you from falling." She snarled at him and even Wood was tempted to back up. He tried to discretely move Vera behind him in the attempt to shield her.  
  
"And with the Chamber opened, I could only pray that the Heir would take Vera, pure-blood though she is. But everything is ruined. Now I have to take care of her myself."  
  
"Diana," spoke Dumbledore, where he was standing calmly at the head of the room. "Diana, this is not wise."  
  
"Dumbledore, you ancient fool," sneered Mrs. Shields with disgust. "You, the champion of the Mudbloods." Most students gasped, but for the most part they sat transfixed, hoping not to draw attention to themselves. "You could never know true power."  
  
Wood carefully reached his hand into his back pocket, searching for his wand that he had stuffed their as he ran out of the room. While she was distracted, he grasped it firmly in his hand. He wasn't quite sure what to say, but maybe he could distract her for the few moments for the teachers to do something.  
  
He raised his wand, but Mrs. Shields saw him. Before he could so much as think of the spell, she raised Vera's wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" Vera screamed as Wood was blasted to the other side of the room, where he landed with thud on the floor in front of the head table. She wanted to turn and run to him, but knew the last thing she should do was turn her back on the dangerous person known as her mother.  
  
Seeing Dumbledore bend down over the unconscious Wood, Vera returned her full attention to her mother. The woman had two wands in her hands now, Vera's and Wood's. "Don't do this Diana," warned Professor McGonagall as she edged closer. Hope rose within Vera as she saw someone behind her mother; it was Snape, who had slid out of the side door right away.  
  
"Her time is over Minerva!" screamed Mrs. Shields, pointing both wands at Vera. With a great breath, she bellowed, "Crucio!"  
  
Vera screamed in utter agony as she collapsed to the floor. It was pain like she had never imagined. Her whole body was on fire as she screamed louder than she ever had. She thought that her head might burst from the pain. And she wished for death; wished that the pain would end.  
  
Dumbledore bent over Wood and pointed his wand at him. Quietly, he whispered, "Ennervate." Wood's eyes flew open and widened when he heard Vera's screams. Dumbledore looked up and Wood took the opportunity to climb to his feet. Even though he was unsteady, he raced towards the fallen form of Vera.  
  
Mrs. Shields looked up and cursed at the sixth year that was running toward her. Her momentary distraction was enough though, as both Snape and Professor McGonagall ran at the woman, wands outstretched. Together, they yelled spells at the woman.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Mrs. Shields dropped the wands as she flew into an opposing wall, unconscious with nothing more than an expression of surprise on her face. Snape went to her and with the help of Professor Flitwick, took her out of the Great Hall and out of view of the students.  
  
Vera stopped screaming as the pain left her. She stayed on the floor though, tears welling in her eyes as she gasped for breath. The first face that she saw come into view though, was Professor McGonagall's.  
  
"It's all right, child," she said comfortingly, as she helped Vera up. "It's all over now." With the stunned looks of the students following them, Professor McGonagall led her niece out of the Great Hall, Wood trailing in their wake.  
  
The Great Hall erupted into noise again as everyone started to talk about what had happened. Dumbledore told them all to remain there as he left the Hall as well, several teachers behind him.  
  
When they were safely out of earshot of anyone that may be lurking in the doorway, they paused and all turned to look at each other. Vera was leaning against a wall, tears sliding down her face. As the teachers decided what to do with Mrs. Shields, Wood moved over to Vera and drew her into his arms. She started to cry more forcefully, soaking his shirt.  
  
Resting his chin on the top of her head, he wished that it had been him under the Cruciatus Curse. He had heard that the pain was unbearable when the curse was inflicted upon someone, which was why all that used it went to Azkaban.  
  
Vera sniffled and rested her head against Wood's chest. The fear she had felt only minutes ago was unlike anything she knew. It consumed her much like the pain had. At least with Wood holding her, she felt that he could keep the remaining fear at bay.  
  
"Vera?" asked Professor McGonagall, stepping closer.  
  
Vera turned in Wood's arms, thankful that he didn't let go of her. "I'll. . . I'll be all right Aunt Minerva."  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled. "You always were a stubborn child. You should know that you are perfectly safe now Vera. Your mother is going to Azkaban for the rest of her life. I never had told you before, but I had heard that your father had been killed years ago in a fight with some Aurors. You're perfectly fine now child."  
  
Vera nodded stiffly. "But Athena's still gone. The cat you gave me."  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled in sympathy. "That was the most loyal cat I had ever seen. Just remember that I'm sure she gave Diana quite a few scratches in her fight."  
  
Vera smiled weakly. She turned away from her aunt and tried to move closer to Wood, seeking the comfort that he naturally gave her. Professor McGonagall sighed and looked up at Wood. 'Watch over her,' she mouthed and Wood nodded, his arms tightening around her.  
  
The teachers then quietly dispersed, Dumbledore off to go write to Azkaban, Professor McGonagall and Snape to go watch over Mrs. Shields, and the rest to go back to the feast and tell the students that once again, everything was all right.  
  
Wood looked down at Vera and sighed. "What do you want to do?" he asked quietly.  
  
Vera sniffled. "I can't go back in the Great Hall, not after what happened. Can we go back to Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
Wood nodded and started to lead her away. He figured that since no one was in the dormitories, it was all right for him to see Vera to bed. She was reluctant to move away from him. "Oliver, please don't leave me. I. . . I don't think I could handle it right now."  
  
He nodded silently and lay down on the bed next to her, reminding himself that he couldn't sleep here. He sighed and hugged Vera to him, unwilling to let her go. "I love you Vera," he whispered.  
  
It was only a short time later that the rest of the Gryffindors showed up, somewhat subdued since they figured that Vera was around. Katie was chosen as the emissary and she headed up to their room, hoping to see Vera there.  
  
Katie had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from making any sounds. Seeing Vera and Wood together, both fast asleep, was a comforting image. With a large smile on her face, she quietly left the room to tell the other Gryffindors that both Vera and Wood were quite all right.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I am SO sorry I didn't post this yesterday. Yesterday was the first day of school for me and my teachers are evil and gave me homework. I have more than half my locker stuffed in my bag at this moment. Anyway. Just in case anyone cares, Diana is the Roman name for the Greek goddess Artemis. I figured I'd keep up with JK Rowlings use of Greek mythology for names. Now honestly, was anybody able to guess who her aunt was or that Athena was really her mom? Honestly? I'd like to know either way. Well, only one more chapter/epilogue left. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story. This chapter was one of the funnest (that is so not a word) to write for me at least. Let me know what you think. Last chapter/epilogue: Moving On ~ Alexandra 


	15. Moving On -- The End

Chapter 15 / Epilogue  
  
Moving On  
  
  
  
Vera reluctantly pulled away from Wood. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
Wood sighed. "I'll miss you too. But you're coming to visit me over the break, don't forget that."  
  
Vera smiled. "How could I? I'll be staying with Aunt Minerva, just so you know."  
  
Wood nodded and looked at her for a second. "I'm going to be so worried about you."  
  
"I do seem to always get into some trouble now don't I?" she replied quietly.  
  
Wood grinned. "Well, I have something for you that might help keep you out of trouble. I know how much you loved Athena, so. . ." he trailed off as he picked something up from out of the shadows. Vera gasped as he handed her a small white kitten, which stared up at her with wide blue eyes. "You need someone to watch over you when I'm not there."  
  
Vera's eyes filled with tears as the little kitten meowed and started to purr. She looked up to see Wood smiling broadly. "Oliver. . . I don't even know what to say!"  
  
He shrugged. "Then how about you just kiss me?"  
  
Vera laughed and obliged, hardly believing that she had ended up with such a guy. As the train signaled that it was about to leave, Vera pulled back. "One more thing. Since I no longer have to run, it seems like I'll be spending my final year here at Hogwarts. Now you had better get on that train."  
  
He nodded but leaned in to kiss her again. After several seconds, he could hear the Weasley twins behind him yelling. "Any day now Oliver!"  
  
Vera laughed as she pulled away. "I love you. Now get on that train." He chuckled and did as he was told, waving to her as the train left.  
  
Vera looked down at the newborn feline. Letting the small white kitten sit upon her shoulder, she turned and made her way back to the castle with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And there is the end of the story! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hoped you liked reading it! Now I have a favor to ask of you. Please let me know what you liked and didn't like of the story. I want to be a writer some day and every opinion helps! Thank you to every one of you that has sent me feedback, it means a lot to me, I mean it!  
  
Now, I have thought about writing a sequel, but I'm not sure. Right now, I'm going to go post a short story about Elrond that I wrote last night. After that, it'll either be a Glorfindel story, or an Oliver story. . . not sure yet. I'll let you know though! Thanks again to everyone! ~ Alexandra 


End file.
